Grimm
by Izaya-chi
Summary: The past plays a major role in one's life and death. Grimmjow discovers that he had no average death-something very dark played a role in his leaving this world-but what and who? GrimmUlqui, SzaNnoi, and StaHal mpreg waaaay l8r btw
1. Capítulo Uno: History Takes a Toll

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

**Author's Note:**After watching the latest episode of _Grimm_ one day, this idea _finally_ hits me—why haven't I thought of this sooner? Ah well, enjoy! 3

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Uno—History Takes a Toll**

**Third Person Omniscient**

**After Aizen was destroyed, all the Espada found themselves healed by Orihime for no reason, but that did not stop Soul Society from wanting blood. They had to escape Hueco Mundo, and not Japan, either because that would be plain stupid considering that country was Soul Society's favorite 'hang out'. No—they fled to America.**

**Our story begins with the Espada quarreling in an underground Georgia hang out over whether to go back to Hueco Mundo or not…**

"Well, _I_ say we go back." Yammy bellowed.

"Please, you just to go back for stored chicken. Glutton." Aaroniero hissed back at Yammy.

As a response, Yammy's stomach growled.

Most the Espada laughed with the exception of Ulquiorra and an irritated Szayel.

"You all are real idiots, the lot of you delinquents! Sure it's in our nature to fight and all, but it never came with the deal to die a _stupid_ death! The place is obviously _swarming_ with shinigami! Sure we'd get a few down, but we'll eventually go down—we are _not_ invincible!" Szayel screamed like a rampant harpie at them.

"The Octava has a point."

Everyone turned their heads at the sound of a certain monotone voice and gawked.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" Grimmjow blanched even though he was sitting next to him the _whole_ time.

"Yeah, you're the least Espada I expected to come along." Aaroniero confessed.

"I thought you went down with Aizen, protecting him." Yammy retorted.

"Heck, I thought he'd commit suicide after his master died. Stupid dog." Nnoitra spat.

"Would you shut up already you stupid idiots? God, you sound like a bunch of old gossiping ladies. Anyways, it doesn't matter why he's here just that he is because being such a high number works to our advantage now doesn't it? Sorry their such buffoons, Ulquiorra, what you decide is your own will."

Ulquiorra just gave Szayel 'the usual' so Szayel continued on:

"Well we might as well figure something entertaining to do since our only nurture is demolished (and my lab was left behind). Any ideas?"

Yammy raised his hand and spoke aloud, "we could raid grocery stores."

"Only you would find a reward in that, fat ass." Nnoitra interrupted.

"Oh yeah? And I suppose you have a _better_ idea?"

"As a matter-of-fact I _do_. I say we go around raping humans." Nnoitra stuck out his chin.

"Should've known you'd come up with that." Yammy face palmed.

"That's just disgusting and unpleasurable anyhow. Please tell me someone has a _better_ idea?" Szayel made a puking motion then cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"How about we do some research on what our human lives were like? I've always wondered how I died to end up like _this_." Grimmjow blurted in a passive manner.

"That would most likely require going back to Japan and therefore taking a chance in being attacked again, but it's not a bad idea." Szayel went off rubbing his chin in thought.

"I never thought you would come up with such a boring idea, Grimmjow. But I like the potential risk." Nnoitra winked at Grimmjow.

"Ew, don't make me barf! And it was just a suggestion," Grimmjow fake-gagged.

"Let's see: we can't walk around with the way we _look_ so I'd need to go back to my lab and make gigais for everyone, we'd also have to cloak our reiatsu as best as possible and we'd probably have to split up in two's seeing as though a group of ten is too suspicious which means we'd have to tag a meet-up place to share our gatherings." Szayel stated.

"We can just meet here," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Good point. Now for a set time—we can meet up every two weeks so that we can never lose each other. If a group doesn't show up, however, I'm going to assume that the two are dead and be done with it. Now who wants to go back to Hueco Mundo with me to make gigis?" Szayel finished.

"Oo! Oo! I will, I will!" Yammy bounced on his side of the log, sending Aaroniero flying in the air only to hit the dirt in front of him.

"Thanks, you Gorilla! You probably just wanna collect your dog and chicken stash anyways!" Aaroniero rubbed his butt and glared at Yammy.

"Come along now, Yammy." Szayel sliced open a garganta. "I should be back in a few moments, but if it so happens that a whole _day_ passes, assume I'm dead. And you can all leave if you want, but just remember that you're being very stupid if you do. Tata!" Then the garganta closed shut, thus leaving all the other Espada to argue with one another.

"I'm supposing you're going to ditch, eh, Nnoitra?" Zommari accused.

"Fuck no! I wanna know how many babes I banged, man! How could I let myself die without knowing such an important detail?" Nnoitra preached then started rambling on about gangs and more 'babe' questions.

"I bet Ulquiorra died an old obedient butler for some little rich brat, too!" Aaroniero smirked and the rest of the Espada laughed except for a sleeping Stark, a daydreaming Hallibel, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Nah, I don't think he was a butler. If anything he was probably a celebrity." Grimmjow sighed.

"Hey, what's it to you, Grimmjow? Since when are you taking the dog's side?" Nnoitra scoffed at Grimmjow.

"I never said that, fucktard! I'm just saying that he probably grew his lame persona the minute he was reborn into Las Noches is all." Grimmjow growled at Nnoitra.

"My beautiful mantis ass you do!" Nnoitra cooed.

"You wanna go, insect-squash?" Grimmjow stood.

"Fine, but you're going to need some kitty litter after I beat you so bad you'll _piss_ yourself!"

"BASTARD!" Grimmjow roared.

"Guys, please you're going to attract shinigamis all the way over here with such flaring reiatsu," Stark stepped between them, suddenly awake from his long-awaited nap.

They both stomped on Stark's feet, but reluctantly returned to their log seats. "Oww," Stark hobbled back to his log 'bed'.

"_Look, he still sits next to him_," Nnoitra walked over and whispered in Aaroniero's ear—who giggled in return—then retired back to his still-empty log.

"Teme…!" Grimmjow crescendoed and was about to start up again when suddenly a garganta opened to reveal Yammy and Szayel.

Szayel stepped out, followed by Yammy, and started handing out gigais. "Ok!" he spoke as he turned around and dropped a skinny Yammy gigai in Yammy's frozen chicken-filled arms. How nice of him to make Yammy feel what he can never have. Yammy's fracción barked in response. "You go with him, and you go with him, and you go with him, and you go with her, and I guess I go with, oh heavens, _you_." Almost immediately everyone started complaining.

"Why Yammy? He's gonna make me raid every grocery store we pass!" Aaroniero cried.

"And why do I get stuck with the old man?" Zommari groaned.

"I could say the same for you, Aphrodite." Barragan replied nonchalantly.

"He's going to waste away most the days sleeping." Hallibel pointed at Stark.

"Huh, wha'd I miss?" Stark woke up and blinked, dumbfound, at Hallibel who just shook her head in turn.

"Why the _hell_ am I stuck with the emo King? Is it because of the comment I said earlier? Oh wait, you didn't hear that one did you?" Grimmjow scooted away from Ulquiorra and screamed.

"Trash." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hello, pink-haired wonder. I'm so lucky to end up with someone as gorgeous and brilliant as you." Nnoitra winked and licked his bottom lip at Szayel.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Szayel screamed like a whiney teenager. "You all ended up with who you did simply because you chose to sit next to them. Also because one happened to be smarter smart and the other a complete idiot. Example, Grimmjow—you are stupid and let your rage get the best of you. However, Ulquiorra is very intellectual and has a very calm demeanor which can benefit you greatly. So pretty much each idiot has an intelligence to help them in their research and give better hiding tips. Any other comments, complaints?"

Nobody spoke.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go off with Nnoitra while pretending I didn't hear that last, er, _complaint_ he gave towards me. You all are on your own now for two weeks—best of luck to you!"

And with that, all the Espada—except for Starrk and Hallibel—threw on their gigais and walked off into different gargantuas with their partner, no longer very excited to find out about their past because of their awful partners.

**And now, our story can truly begin now that the background is set in stone…**

**Author's E/N:** Wow I just _love_ writing in Third Person Omniscient, but sadly this is the only chapter that is written this way for the rest are Third Person limited like my usual bc first-person is weird for a fanfic! Also, sorry this chapter doesn't have much action, but it was meant specifically to show how they _get _there, anyhow.


	2. Capítulo Dos: This Gona Be a Long Week

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

**Author's Note:**This one I started typing before I even finished writing it because I was so anxious to put it up xD yay, the story's finally going to get somewhere! :D

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Dos—This is Gonna Be a Long Week…**

**Grimmjow's POV**

"So, I was thinking," Grimmjow finally spoke after a long walk of silence down the sidewalks of Shibuya, Japan with Ulquiorra. "We should probably spend the first week looking you up since you were probably a celebrity and therefore be easy to find."

Ulquiorra just shrugged, making Grimmjow form a big vein of annoyance. The guy aggravated him sooooo _much_! They happened to come across a hospital, giving Grimmjow an idea.

"Hey Ulquiorra, why don't we look for any records of you in that hospital?" Grimmjow looked at him with hope and pointed to the hospital.

Ulquiorra turned to look and actually started toward it. _Finally, we're getting somewhere! _Grimmjow thought.

He followed Ulquiorra to the hospital and up to the front desk and was about to ask them if they had any records for an Ulquiorra Schiffer when he was suddenly pulled aside by said person.

"_Idiot, you can't just go upright and ask such things—they'll find you suspicious_." Ulquiorra whispered to him.

"_Then what do you propose we do then, sneak behind the counter?" _He whisper-shouted back.

Ulquiorra shushed him and nodded, "_except we have to wait for no one to be around to see us and block the cameras with bugs so as not to look suspicious."_

Wow, this guy was smarter than he gave him credit for.

They went out and collected the bugs then came back in and waited.

And waited.

Until finally, all the people cleared from the hallway, leaving an eerie feel in the air. Grimmjow rose and started to sneakily place spiders over each camera as Ulquiorra walked over to the front desk. After all the cameras were covered, he ran over to meet Ulquiorra, hopping over the front desk like a hurdle. He slipped through the cracked back door to find Ulquiorra hurriedly shuffling through files.

"There are so many 'S' file cabinet-drawers, so hurry up and start on the second cabinet, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra ordered flatly.

"You can no longer order me around anymore, Ulquiorra; I do what I want now. You're just lucky I _want_ this." Grimmjow snapped as he headed toward the second green cabinet. Who did he think he was? His superior still? He thought not.

Grimmjow suddenly perked up when he heard quickening footsteps getting closer. _Shit, must've missed one of the cameras._

"_What do we do now, Ulquiorra?" _Grimmjow whispered, "_It's not like we can sonido in these shitty gigis."_

He watched Ulquiorra quickly shut the drawer and whip around on his heels to face him. He stared at him for a couple of seconds, thinking. He heard the footsteps getting deadly close.

"Ulq—"

"I guess we have no choice, but to act as normal teenagers looking for a private place." Ulquiorra said really fast, cutting him off, then stepped forward—closing the space between them—, wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck then tilted upward and pressed his dual-colored lips against his tan ones. Grimmjow was about to push away until Ulquiorra whispered "_just go with it if you want to look innocent."_ So instead he just placed his hands on Ulquiorra's hips and forced himself to kiss back, as strange as it felt, but soon found himself enjoying it.

He licked Ulquiorra's bottom lip for entrance, causing him to shiver. Ulquiorra pulled away for a second to whisper; _"don't push it, Sexta,"_ Then went back to fake making-out.

"Oh my!" Came a gasp before Grimmjow. He opened his eyes and stared at the surprised nurse. "Am I interrupting something?" Ulquiorra turned his head around to face her, slid his hands down until they were resting on Grimmjow's half-bare chest (he unbuttoned the collar shirt on his gigi and untied the tie, too), and gave her an adorable embarrassed face. It was priceless, what an actor this guy is!

"Yes, you are. Now go away." Grimmjow snarled, taking the liberty to act out the pissed off possessive boyfriend.

"O-ok!" the nurse turned to leave, but was stopped by the security guard behind her. "Hold on a moment, now I understand you kids just want some privacy, but you'll have to find somewhere else—this place is off-limits."

"W-we're sorry, officer. W-we'll leave now." He followed behind Ulquiorra towards the door, but before he completely ditched he whispered to the cop, "_yeah, fuck you very much ya damn teme."_ Then he ditched without turning around to see the cop's gawking face.

Once outside the hospital, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra burst out laughing.

"That nurse was so easy to fool." Grimmjow managed to get out.

"And did you see the cop's expression after you whispered to him? What the heck did you say?" Ulquiorra giggle-spoke.

"I never did look back to find out, but your plan was genius!" Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh, _stop_. It was really nothing I mean I used to see it happen all the time when I would wander Japan randomly." Ulquiorra smacked Grimmjow on the back.

That smack seemed to wake up Grimmjow because he suddenly stood up straight and stiffened. _What the hell just happened there?_ Grimmjow wondered. He looked over to see Ulquiorra 'dust' his pants and stand up straight. Ulquiorra turned his head slightly and gave Grimmjow his usual bored expression then turned back to face forward. Grimmjow could feel the tense awkward air about them so he decided to pretend a few minutes ago never happened.

"Hey Ulquiorra, where are we going to _sleep_ tonight?" Grimmjow broke the awkward silence.

"Obviously a hotel. Come on," Ulquiorra sighed, "let's go find a random strength contest—they have a lot of them around here." _I'm going to have to tell the other Espada about how Ulquiorra keeps randomly showing me emotion, it's quite unusual. _Grimmjow mused. _And what the hell is up with his weird way of earning money? Why can't we just pick-pocket someone and be done with it?_

"What's the point in looking for a blasted contest when we can just pick-pocket someone?" Grimmjow complained.

"That would be risky in our case and our immense strength can work to our advantage in these kinds of contests." Ulquiorra replied then suddenly turned towards a crowd of buff-looking men. "This looks promising. Well come along, _Sexta_, it looks to be an arm-wrestling match.

"What a bother…" Grimmjow groaned but followed his lead, anyway. As he and Ulquiorra approached the crowd, a couple of buff men started to look at them and would burst out laughing.

"What's a sissy little thing like you doing in a place like this?" The buff guy with the goatee laughed at Ulquiorra who didn't even give him the time of day.

"And you," a bearded buff guy started on Grimmjow, "I see you've got some potential from your flaring packs, but you must be a sissy to let this weakling lead you about."

Grimmjow knew they were just in-the-wrong humans, but he wanted to correct them anyway—tell them how they'll be _shown_; "The guy in front—yes, that lean, girly-looking man right there—is _stronger_ than me. And if you don't believe me, well-hell you'll be in for a surprise when he _beats_ you." Grimmjow cackled at them and had to run to catch up to Ulquiorra. When he did catch up to him, Ulquiorra back-elbowed him in the ribs and whispered; _"stop wasting time speech-dawdling with humans and focus…Trash."_

Oh did _that_ get Grimmjow all flared up and ready for the match.

"Hello there, Gentlemen!" the contest Host began.

"And Lady!" a buff woman from the crowd shouted.

"Oh-ho I am so sorry, and _Lady_! You are all gathered here today to face each other in a battle of the arm muscles—am I right?"

The crowd cheered behind Grimmjow (who was in the first row).

"Well then don't let me keep you long! Let's have the first brave souls walk up to this here table and begin! The Host waved his arm around the air in enthusiasm.

Ulquiorra pinched Grimmjow as if signaling him to go up there first. He nodded his head and started up the stairs, pushing all the other buff wannabees out of his way.

"Woah! Mr. Blunette here must be really anxious to battle!" the Host shouted crazily.

"You bet I am, suckers!" Grimmjow flashed a toothy grin to the crowd and sat down. He could see Ulquiorra slowly shaking his head in disapproval of his behavior. _Whatever—screw him; I'm going to get some enjoyment out of this._ His first competitor happened to be Mr. Buff Beard, as crazy as it was.

"_I'm going to prove your all talk you fraud blue-haired freak." _Buff beard whispered to him.

"_Bring it on, Nnoitra," _he decided that pretending all the contestants were Nnoitra would help him to get through them faster; make him want to give his all.

"Who the fuck is Nnoitra?"

"Now that, my _friend_, I'm afraid you need not know."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand 1….2….3….GO!" the Host waved a blue flag in the air, signaling the match to begin. Grimmjow gripped the bearded buff man's hairy hand and smacked it down with ease—he didn't even blink!

The bearded buff man gasped and complained, "_how did you—?"_

"Congratulations, son! You just won the first match! Now tell us your name." the Host placed the microphone in front of him and pushed the bearded buff man out of his seat.

"Grimmjow." He spoke in a bored manner.

"Hello Grimmjow I'm Charlie! Now if you can beat the next four contestants, you could win ¥100,000! Now how does that sound?" the Host beamed at him.

"Sounds great—can we move on already? I wanna go to bed." He just looked at his hand and continued the 'bored' act. The crowd didn't seem to like him very much after that.

"U-um OK, then. Guess this guy wants a challenge—next!"

Grimmjow slowly blinked at the goatee buff guy. "You're not so tough—even I beat that idiot before so don't get your hopes up now, asswhole." The goatee buff man glared at him.

"Oooooo I'm so scared,' he replied in a sarcastic monotone. Wait a minute—_rewind!_ In _monotone_? What the fuck was wrong with him lately?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand 1…2…..3…GO!"

Once again Grimmjow beat the contestant with ease and sent him crying to his mama off the stage.

The next guy ended up sucking his thumb like a baby and even 'goo-gooed' and the guy after that ran off acting like a chimpanzee. God, were any of these people _normal?_

Grimmjow had to head desk at the next contestant—it was that damned gay ass rose petal arrancar. _What was he—number 100_, he thought, _number 99? Oh what did it matter anymore! _Just the fact that he was there pissed him off.

"Why, if it isn't _Grimmjow_. I never thought I'd ever run across an Espada outside of Hueco mundo." He looked over at Ulquiorra then corrected, "or even more rare—_two_ of you, especially such a crazy pairing as you two what might you be up to?

"None of your concern you love-freak now shut up about Hueco mundo—do you want to be _exposed?"_ Grimmjow clenched his teeth and his contestant gulped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand 1…..2…3….GO!"

Grimmjow only had a very _slight_ difficulty taking down this guy.

"Congratulations! You get to take home ¥100,000! Or maybe even spend it on your girlfriend," he nudged his head in Ulquiorra's direction. "Though she's flat, she's a real eye-catcher you're one lucky man!"

Grimmjow made a motion to barf and snatched the yen from the Host stomping off with a "I am _not_ gay and you're disgusting dude!"

When they were away from the crowd, Ulquiorra quickly snatched the yen and pocketed it.

"Hey! What the hell are ya—"

"I'll handle it better than you can—just accept the truth and be done with it, Sexta." Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Whatever."

Grimmjow stared blankly at the only bed in the room.

"Can we pick ano—"

"It is purely to conserve the money, Sexta," Ulquiorra cut him off again, "and we could just sleep on one side I do not see the problem."

"You know Ulquiorra, for a smart guy you can be really dense sometimes…did you know that?"

"…"

Grimmjow sighed, "whatever—let's just 'share' the bed, then."

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Ulquiorra woke up with a start from the thunder outside. He had totally forgotten that it stormed in the human world, but it's no wonder he didn't remember them since he'd always leave the human world back to Hueco Mundo whenever he sensed one coming because he always brought him grief. Maybe he kept that little tidbit from when he was a human?

He turned over and watched as Grimmjow tossed and turned, obviously having a nightmare what with the way he was sweating so much. When Grimmjow lay on his back again, Ulquiorra crawled over and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. He draped his arm across his chest and snuggled into him. He didn't know why, but he always felt a stir within his bosom ever since he met Grimmjow. He didn't know why it happened or when it started for the matter, but that it was just _there_. It was as if he knew Grimmjow in his human days only couldn't recall the memory of it.

Suddenly, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, trapping him against him, and started to relax as if his nightmare passed.

Oh, _shit!_ Ulquiorra internally screamed. What a bad position he was in! Although it's not like Grimmjow would be capable of killing him if he happened to wake up and see the scene before him, but he could hate him even more than he already does, bringing the two even further apart than they already were. Ah, well. If he tried to get out of the situation now, Grimmjow would wake up anyhow so he might as well enjoy the moment while he can before the sun rises and all hell breaks loose.

**Five hours later, the sun rose…**

**Author's E/N:** xD so I totally thought of how this WHOLE fanfiction is going to go before I fell asleep last night and when I woke up. The only problem is—how am I going to get to those scenes? Dx also I have to make like 2 other couples now which I didn't even think about *facepalms* the fourth chap is Szayel and Nnoitra btw, I still have to think of something for them but I have Nnoitra's past down—it's funny lol.


	3. Capítulo Tres: No Such Luck

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

**Author's Note:**Too bad this is the last GrimmUlqui chap before I go into Szayel and Nnoitra then Stark and Hallibel and then the chap after that will be the first group meeting xD So enjoy the last GrimmUlqui chap until then! Btw some scenes r _srsly_ random and if u think they are weird—talk to my brother about it xD his acc is GaaraOfDaFunkness

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Tres—No Such luck**

**Grimmjow's POV**

**The sun leaked its rays through the window and birds were heard chirping.**

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open, causing the stinging light to flood in them. He lifted his left hand to cover his eyes and groaned. _Good morning to you, too, non-artificial sun. _He sighed internally. _Another day devoted to looking up that stoic-ass's past. Well, at least I'll get to see how he died. I hope it was a real pathe—"_

Something stirred on top of Grimmjow, pressing deeper into him. Grimmjow froze then slowly lifted his head to look down at the sleeping Ulquiorra with shocked eyes. He looked pretty peaceful where he was but Grimmjow didn't care—he wasn't about to let this bastard have a free nap on him!

"Get the _fuck_ off!" Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra off him and jumped off the bed, growing angrier by the second. He watched as Ulquiorra pushed up and propped himself on his elbows, and then he did the strangest thing—he looked over at Grimmjow with the most adorable cherubic expression he's ever seen. It kind of made him feel bad for how he treated him, but just then his stoic expression came back to haunt him. "I hope you enjoyed your free Grimmjow-pillow because you're never going to experience it ever again. I'm sleeping on the couch from now on—screw the bed!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about and why you're so angry. How about you tell me why you so rudely flipped me?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone.

"Why must you pretend to be a retard? Just admit you were fucking hugging me and be done with it!" Grimmjow's voice cracked, it was too early for this bull shit.

"I do not recall ever hugging you and why would an arrancar ever show such affection?" Deny, deny, deny! He was really pissing him off! "Actually, I found _you_ hugging _me_ last night, Sexta."

"So you admit that you were hugging me?" Grimmjow gestured with his left arm.

"Yes, I admit it, but you started the whole thing and it being so cold last night and your body heat was so overwhelming—I had to succumb to the temptation." Wow, that was quite a long sentence for Ulquiorra to say but never mind that—what the heck did he just _say_? What the fuck?

"Whatever," Grimmjow waved his hand symbolizing to 'let it go', "let's just go research some more already."

"I suggest going to a library—computers have a very vast variety." Ulquiorra spoke as he scooted off the bed.

"What the heck's a computer?" Grimmjow snorted whilst changing his pants into the jeans he bought before they went to the hotel last night.

"It is too much of a bother trying to explain it to you—and please wear a shirt, going around like that is unsightly and attracts too many annoying females." Ulquiorra's voice came out muffled, being he was currently slipping on a black sweater, causing him to sound like a jealous little girl.

"Tch. You're just jealous."

He put on a shirt anyway—leaving the front unbuttoned, though.

"Do you have an obsession with showing off your muscle or something?" Ulquiorra blinked at Grimmjow's half-bare chest in front of him. "Couldn't you have waited for me to move out of the way of the dresser? I don't appreciate your pride n' joy being rubbed up against my nose." For Grimmjow walked up to the tall dresser where a comb was lying and leaned over Ulquiorra on his tip-toes to reach it.

"Shh, just let me get this comb real quick and what does it matter to you anyway? I swear you've been in a weird funk ever since Aizen died, Ulquiorra." He found the comb and twirled around on his heels, his back against Ulquiorra now, and started to walk toward the bathroom, pulling the comb through his hair on his way.

"I guess I just have nothing to lose anymore, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra half-whispered and followed Grimmjow into the bathroom to get the comb from him.

"Hey," Grimmjow opened the mirror-cabinet, "you called me by my name for once—yay there's tooth paste in here!" He shut the cabinet, after taking out the tooth paste, and then jumped a little at seeing Ulquiorra standing behind him in the mirror. "Jesus! You know with the way you look any sane person would think you're some dead fuck out to _get_ that person if they happened to see you in the mirror behind them."

"Just hand me the comb, Sexta." Grimmjow handed him the comb and watched Ulquiorra walk off through the mirror. It was only when he untwisted the toothpaste bottle that he realized he didn't have a tooth brush. _Fuck…_

Grimmjow walked out the door behind Ulquiorra and followed him to the elevator. "Why don't we just take the stairs, I mean how lazy are you, Ulquiorra?" he half-complained.

When they walked in the elevator, there was already an old man waiting to hit his floor. Grimmjow sighed while watching the numbers slowly go down—_sheesh we're all the way on the 25__th__ floor! It's starting to get hot in here, _Grimmjow waved a hand in front of his face. He leaned against the back of the elevator and rubbed sweat off his chest. _Yuck, I hate perspiring. _He looked over at Ulquiorra who moved his eyes to stare at him.

"Cover up," Ulquiorra ordered flatly.

Grimmjow only stared at him then pushed back off the wall and walked up to stand next to Ulquiorra. He wiped sweat off his chest again, causing a drop to fly forward just as the elevator opened at the old man's floor. The drop flew through the opening and landed on a random teenage girl's face.

"What the—?" she wiped it off, but then noticed that it came from a hot man in the elevator. She fell backwards as if to faint, but her two friends caught her on time. They suddenly blanched at the site of Grimmjow after the old man waddled out of view. They dropped their friend and dashed toward the elevator but too late—it had already shut on them.

"I told you to cover up," Ulquiorra didn't even look at Grimmjow when he spoke.

"Jealous much?" Grimmjow turned his head and waggled his brows at him.

"Not in a million years, Trash heap." Still refusing to face him, but suddenly, the lights started flashing and a powering-down noise echoed throughout the elevator until it stopped moving altogether and the lights went out, leaving the inside of the elevator pitch black.

"What the fuck just _happened_?" Grimmjow complain-groaned.

"For once, I do not know, but what I do know is that the heater stopped blaring," Ulquiorra replied.

"Power's_ down!_" A guy outside the elevator shouted down the hall.

" Oh _nooooooooooooooo!_ The hot guy is in there—get him out! And he's alone with that bitchy _girl_!" The girls three floors above started banging on the elevator's entrance door where they were.

"Man those girls are annoying," Grimmjow turned his head to where he assumed Ulquiorra was still standing. Ulquiorra felt him stare and peered back at him, shivering and hugging himself. "I'm cold."

"…"

Ulquiorra was too lazy to walk, so he made Grimmjow wave down a taxi. Surprisingly, the first taxi that reared the corner stopped for them.

"Wanna take a ride, baby?" the buff female driver asked Grimmjow.

"I'll sit in the back…" Grimmjow grew a little peeved and opened the back seat door as Ulquiorra walked around the car. Ulquiorra opened the second back seat door and watched Grimmjow pat the seat next to him.

"Can I sit in the passenger seat?" Ulquiorra slammed the door shut. The passenger seat's window rolled down to reveal a pit bull currently drooling everywhere.

"_Wanna take a ride, baby?_" the pit bull barked.

"I guess I'll sit in the back, then…" Ulquiorra sighed and re-opened the back door.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Grimmjow blinked slowly after Ulquiorra finally finished his speech on 'how to use a computer'. "Um, ok, so you press this button to turn it on, right?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"…then what?" Grimmjow looked at him blankly.

Ulquiorra popped a vein of annoyance, "Just…stick to newspapers and I'll use the computer myself, OK?"

"Sounds good to me," Grimmjow shrugged and ran off to the newspaper section of the library. _He's going to be looking for a while…_Ulquiorra almost laughed at the image of Grimmjow flipping through thousands and thousands of newspapers…

He clicked on the google chrome symbol on the computer then clicked on the URL bar and typed in 'records of an Ulquiorra Schiffer of Japan'. Immediately it went to a google page filled with website links. Though all the links just screwed with his words and none of them used his name—and he went through ten pages worth of links!

He tried adding a brief explanation of his looks, but that just made the links more scrambled up. He randomly added _Grimmjow_ to his search to see if it would get anywhere and something interesting actually popped up—a link to an article of some sort. He clicked on it.

"**Man Found Mudered In Local Forest"**

**By: Takahiro Sawagashi 10:11am Nagoya, Japan Thursday, February 19, 1979**

**While a middle-aged couple were hunting in a local forest in Nagoya, Japan at 1:54pm on Friday, February 13****th****, 1979, the two happened to come across a most tragic sighting. **A young man, who was later identified as 21 year-old Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was lying on the ground all bloodied up. He appeared to have been stabbed through the heart by some yet-to-be-identified weapon. But that wasn't the most mysterious part of all.

Another young man was lying on Grimmjow's left side and must have been hugging him before he passed away. There were also dried tear tracks on his face hinting that he was probably related to Grimmjow in some way and happened to come across him, but how he died remains unknown. Most critics deem it as a heart attack, but I think it was something more tragic—like of a broken heart.

Detectives assume the man was responsible for the found brutally mutilated body of 31 year-old Noriko Watashiya, who was later confirmed as the murderer of Mr. Jeagerjaques, but the final question still remains—who was the young man crying over Jeagerjaques? A forbidden lover? The authorities still have yet to identify him and instead give the public a description of him and ask for help in discovering his true face so the man can be properly buried.

"He has a deep raven-black shade of hair cut in messy truffles and finishes along the back of his neck. His eyes are an emerald green and his skin is a very pale ivory. If anyone recognizes this description, please call 1-411-XXX-XXXX and we can talk over it," proclaimed Detective Kharl Lamento on Saturday, February 14, 1979.

Ulquiorra clicked out of the article after getting far enough to pique an interest of looking up Grimmjow's past. And who was the weirdo hugging him? Last time he checked that description very much matched his—but that was impossible.

When he clicked on the previous page button, he spotted a video on all the victim's burials. Although sadly the video was in black and white, but he clicked it anyways.

The video first showed a burial for Grimmjow, who was buried next to his father and mother's resting place. So apparently they died before he did, eh? Next it showed Noriko's burial in some random place with a bunch of weirdoes there to watch—one looked just like Stark, too, that was quite strange. Finally it showed the mysterious person's burial and Ulquiorra almost had a heart attack—the mysterious person looked just like _him_! Then again it _was_ in black and white so maybe it wasn't him, but the description matched him very well, too….then it showed the headstone. On it was:

_**Here lies the almost**_

_**Hero of Grimmjow **_

_**Jeagerjaques**_

_**1979**_

So they decided that the mysterious person was trying to save Grimmjow but ended up too late, eh? It was still really bizarre that the mysterious person had looked _exactly_ like him. It probably _was_ him, as strange and puke-worthy as it was. Was that why he seldom felt a stir within his bosom from time-to-time? The thought that he had actually once liked Grimmjow made him want to vomit. Just then, said person came running toward him in a pissy mood, "What are you doing running in a library, Sexta?"

"Augh! I can't find shit on you, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow threw up his arms in defeat and sat down in the computer chair next to Ulquiorra.

"It is OK because I found out how you died and maybe a possible lead on myself, too." Ulquiorra admitted to the ground.

"Really?" Grimmjow perked up. "So out with it already—how did I die?" Ulquiorra could not understand why Grimmjow was so excited to hear the most depressing part of his life, but he told him about the tragedy anyhow, omitting the description and possibility that the mysterious person might be him. He just did not want to tell Grimmjow.

Yet.

**Author's E/N:** Ok I admit the 'sweat-drop' part is really odd, but I considered it funny so I added it anyways xD and about my little cliffie at the elevator scene, I've decided that if anyone wishes to know what happened there you'll have to spread the news of my fanfic to others to help me reach my goal of 15 reviews. Once that goal is reached, I'll post a little extra chapie of it in this story titling it "Elevator Cliffie Extra" then peeps will know xD Ik, ik I can be quite evil sometimes mwuhahaha!

**FIXED MY HISTORY ERROR! Dx I'm sorry people that is actually my worst subject in my classes and I did have a sneaky suspicion that colored TV might have been invented by then, but thank you Miss Anna Bell if you ever happen to re-read this fanfiction you have my utmost gratitude! :D Though I'm sorry that I can't comply to your lucky coincidence mention, for I put those there on purpose—I thought they were funny lol and every good manga has them, too! I also found the repeated sentence and decided I might as well read through the rest and found other typos in the process. xD Ok from now on whenever I type up a fanfic I am going to re-read over it just to find my typos and onlt then I will post it, lol.**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: A Call from Hell

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters. Any extra characters mentioned, however, are my creations alone.

**Author's Note:**Too bad chap four isn't about Ulquiorra, but oh well you gotta do what you gotta do…anyways! Hurray that I actually came up with something for these two, but since my mind refuses to be any more creative I'm only making one chap for them and then one chap for StaHall so prepare for the long chapter ahead!

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Cuatro—A Call from Hell**

**Szayel's POV**

Szayel was still a bit angered with himself for _accidentally_ assigning himself with Nnoitra, but he knew getting angry over it would not change the fact that he did.

"_Wowza!_ Look at that _babe_!" Nnoitra jumped up and down, pointing at different _babes_ each time. Szayel sighed; _this is going to be one hell of a long two weeks, at least in my case._

"No, _wait_," Nnoitra ran over to a random outdoor photo shoot, "these girls are _real_ babes."

Szayel rolled his eyes.

Nnoitra gave him an "I'm-annoyed-with-your-attitude pout, "why must you act all Grimmy on me whenever I talk?"

"It's just that I don't understand why you are so infatuated with human females," Szayel sighed.

"Your just jealous because you don't got what they do, Suzie." Nnoitra stuck out his chin then ran ahead to separate a currently sucking-face couple on a bench.

"My name is not _Suzie_!" Szayel shouted after him then shook his head. _Whatever, it is pointless to argue with the likes of him._

Szayel turned his head at the sound of a random song go off next to him. He watched a female fumble through her bag to find something.

_Akaku, akaku, akaku…_

"Let's see who's calling me…" she pulled out an oval shaped object, frowned, then flipped it open and _spoke_ to it. "What is it, Takahiro?" the female tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Excuse me Miss," Szayel interrupted her, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you talking to an object? Does it help you to relax or something?"

The female gave him a look that said 'where-the-hell-have-you-been?' and replied, "It's called a _cell phone_, pink-haired weirdo. What are you, a hundred or something? How could you _not know _what a cell phone is? Oh I'm sorry, Takahiro!" her face changed and she started walking away in the other direction. Szayel was _fuming_ by now! How _dare_ that lowly human call him _stupid_?

"Hey, Suzie! I thought you were against wasting time and here you are, just standing there like a space cadet!" Nnoitra shook his butt ahead with his hands cupped around his mouth, acting like his usual idiot-self.

"Do _not_ start with me, Quinto." Szayel narrowed his eyes and stomped ahead to meet up with him.

"Hey," Nnoitra nudged him when he caught up with him, "don't go all Ulquiorra on me now, OK?"

"I _do not_ act like him and you know it! What is with your obsession with those two lately, anyhow?" Szayel clicked his tongue.

"What two?"

"Auuugh! You are so _irritating_! The Cuarta and the Sexta, who else, dumbass!" Szayel pulled at his hair.

"Dude, Check out that chick's jugs! They look like _three gallons_!" He had already lost him.

So Szayel took off ahead of Nnoitra to look for some way to earn money for a hotel himself, but so far his efforts were futile.

"Hey Beena, doesn't that guy look just like that one old model from '_Boys Be_'?" he overheard a girl talking to a fellow female.

"Yeah he so does! Let's go ask for an autograph!" Szayel stared at the females as they bounced towards him with notebooks in their hands.

"Omigosh, omigosh! Do you mind giving us your autograph, Aporro-nii?" the girls giggled at him. _How the hell did they know his name? Whatever might as well go with the flow for now since they were supposed to focus on the idiot this week; him the next._

"Would you pay for it if I did?" He gave them an innocent smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! I'd pay ¥10,000 if I had to!" the first female squealed, then soon followed by the other.

"Give us a second, would ya please?" the second female chirped, and then she did the craziest thing—she turned around and _flipped up_ her shirt! Immediately guys came running, as she wiggled from side to side, and started throwing yen at her to _touch her breasts_. It was insane! She suddenly flipped her shirt back down, bent down, picked up the currency and shoved it down her shirt. She turned around and blinked at Szayel then made a face of realization, took back out the currency, mentally counted it and thrust it at him.

"Here ya go, Aporro-nii, I hope that covers for both of us, teehee~!" they both giggled then squealed after he signed their notebooks and ran off like that. He shrugged and pocketed the money, _how odd…_

"There you are, _Szayel_! I was worried shitless, I mean I thought I'd lost you!" Nnoitra cried as he ran to him and kneeled over with his hands on his knees after catching up, all out of breath. "Don't…ever…do that…again…"

"Szayel just smirked evilly and said, "well if you weren't so focused on your current _babes_ you wouldn't have just missed the titty show displayed by a _young_ n' _fresh __**babe**_ just a few moments ago, now wouldn't you have?" Szayel patted his back in pity, still smiling.

Nnoitra's jaw dropped, "say wha—?"

"Come on, I have money now—let's go find a hotel and check in for the night, ey?" Szayel patted him once again. Nnoitra groaned in protest but came along anyway. "Oh! I almost forgot about my brilliant idea—how about we earn enough yen to buy cheap _cell phones_ for everyone so that we can communicate in case of an emergency?"

"…what's a cell phone?"

"Awesome! Only one bed!~" Nnoitra clapped.

"You are seriously sick," Szayel glared at him, "try anything funny and you sleep on the couch from then on."

"I'm stronger than you!" Nnoitra pointed out the obvious.

"And I am _smarter_ than you and you also keep seeming to forget—I'm the one with the _yen_." Szayel snapped back, "and do you really want to start something right here and now? It wouldn't be so smart…"

"No…" he pouted in the other direction.

"Wow you are actually acting your age for once—hurray!" Szayel clapped on like him.

"Fuck you."

"Love you, too!" he walked over to the shopping bag from before they checked in, picked it up and pulled out a—pink n' sparkly short _transparent_ night_ gown_ with ruffles at the bottom. "Nnoitra!" he popped five veins and screeched at him like a harpy.

Nnoitra just laughed and clapped, "hey you can't blame me for thinking you'd look cute in that!~"

"You are _never_ going shopping for us _ever_ again." He clenched his teeth, but changed into the skimpy thing anyways._ Anything is better than sleeping in dirty clothes, icky._

Nnoitra seemed to be having a tough time deciding which side of the bed to sleep on so Szayel pushed him out of his way and walk-ran over to the right side in annoyance. "Is it really that _hard_, Nnoitra?"

"Yes, yes it is—it is a big deal for me trying to consider which side I would be able to sleep on the longest without tossing and turning. And you do look really sexy just lying there in that transparent nighty, Suzie-chan," Nnoitra winked at him.

Szayel shivered in disgust, "just shut up and jump in bed already." He clapped, causing the light to snap off, then pulled up the blankets and scooted as close to the edge as possible—_thank goodness the bed is king-sized._

"If you so insist, Sherlie."

_Couldn't he just decide on a nickname already?_

**Nnoitra's POV**

Nnoitra's eyes suddenly snapped open at 2:38am and glinted in the dark. He smiled his creeper smile and let a small, dark chuckle escape. _I need to know if it is small or not, I need to know of it is small or not…_he repeated to himself over and over again. He slid next to Szayel as quietly as possible then hoisted himself up and leaned over him, his hair draping to the left and resting on Szayel's ass. He slowly moved his hand to hover in front of Szayel's private area, and then gently lifted up the skimpy night gown until just the lacey underwear was showing. _Heh-heh he wore that, too, eh? Good Szayel…_He slid down the panties only to find a locked chastity belt. He frowned, _what the fuck! Who the hell wears a fucking chastity belt these days? _He suddenly squinted when he saw something gleam on the lock just as he was about to attempt the combination. _What is—a micro-scopic camera? Oh, shit am I so fucked!_

Nnoitra silently pulled back up the panties even though he knew it was pointless now. He scooted carefully back over to his spot and faced the wall's direction. Nnoitra cried in fear that Szayel will hate him even more than he already does—until he blacked out again.

**Szayel's POV**

Szayel just _knew_ Nnoitra was going to pull something. He woke up the minute he felt Nnoitra's body heat brush him, although it was very evanescent. The saddest part? He _let him_ attempt to violate him, knowing he'd eventually hit that dead end, though. He just listened to the sound of Nnoitra's sniffles and had to giggle—_it was just so hysterical_! And he thought Nnoitra could give less of a shit whether he hated him or not—guess he was wrong? No—he was _never_ wrong, how could he ever think of such a stupid reasoning as that?

Suddenly the sniffles stopped and soft snoring took its place.

Szayel pulled up his legs and hugged himself. He really did miss that lab of his, wishing they could just go back already. Was Aizen really _dead_? He had a sneaky suspicion that the bastard surrendered and got himself jailed if anything—he just never took him for the type to let himself die. He started to see black spots blot at his vision, _op! Looks like sleep is taking over…_

And then the blackness took over…

_Bright lights._

_A cheering crowd._

_Overwhelming anxiety._

_I can't really see where I'm going, but I know I have to reach where the light is peering from. I am wearing heals and a very long, silky pink dress—that much I know. 'Where are my glasses?' I wonder, but the thought is completely evaporated when I reach the light._

_The crowd goes wild now as I take to the cat walk, taking small steps yet striding with confidence. My dress trails behind me like fairy dust from the flying sparkles and the back frills flaring out like wispy wings. I feel so beautiful walking so elegantly with rose buds being thrown at me, kisses blown towards me, and flashing lights signal pictures being taken. I felt a smile coming on and was about to let it lose when I spotted a small, lanky fifteen year-old shoving his way through the crowd. He looked like he was desperately trying to escape something—or maybe someone? I turned around slowly and headed towards back-stage after the walk ended, still keeping up my elegant stride, however. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the teen push open the emergency alley-way exit doors._

_Backstage everyone congratulated me and offered me wine, but I just blew through them with a 'thank you' or a 'no thanks'—for I had to reach the teen quickly. I grabbed a fuzzy brown fur coat off the rack and pushed open the EXIT doors. Once out in the alley, I looked this way and that for the kid until I finally spotted him sitting on a cardboard box. The teen stood up and ran to me, shivering and wide-eyed._

"_You have to help me, p-please." He gripped my dress._

"_Shh you're shivering," I cut him off and draped the fuzzy coat over his shoulders, "we can talk about it in my car. Come now—"_

"_N-no, w-we have to ge-get inside you don't understand he's c-coming!" He started pulling at my dress now and attempting to usher me towards the door._

"_Who's coming?"_

"_Stop hesitating and co—" his eyes widened, "he's here." He gulped._

"_Wh—" I whipped around and stared at a man in a black coat in front of me. "Why hello there, are you by chance threatening this te—" I stepped back and shut up when I saw the knife the man was holding shine in the street light, but it had already struck my neck. A big gash opened and I saw my own blood taint the beautiful white snow. I rolled my eyes to look at the teen and saw he was shouting something but I couldn't hear. I then looked back at my attacker as I continued to fall in what seemed to be in slow motion. Black splotches began to cover my vision and I couldn't breathe._

_I was soon falling, fading away into a cruel blackness…_

Szayel's eyes flew open and a tear drop rolled down his currently glazed over with sweat face, but he soon came to realize that he was clutching onto Nnoitra—and digging his nails into his back—for dear life it seemed. He slowly pulled his head out of Nnoitra's chest and looked up at him with wide eyes. _That awful dream caused me to act like this?_

"Did you have a nightmare, Sweetie pie?" Nnoitra smiled like his usual self.

Szayel glared at him.

"It is OK because I had half a nightmare, too. Well it was more of a sense that the nightmare would frighten _you_ rather than me, but whatever it was still a nightmare."

"Just get on with it already, idiot."

"_Snow—I was watching snow fall from a clear, black sky. And I kept on watching the snow until my view zoomed in and focused on one single snowflake. The snowflake seemed to be having a hard time trying to stay up like it refused to meet its destination. But the snowflake eventually did reach its destination and just sat there, on a strand of pink hair resting on a pale-peach cheek. Then the screen zoomed back out and focused from above—bird's eye view—on you lying on the ground. Except there was no smartass smirk on your face like usual—there was no trace of life in your eyes __at all__. And yet, the snow continued to fall on you from above as if saying that life still goes on even though you were clearly dead there. But all of a sudden,_"Nnoitra now lay on his back and started gesturing with his hands, "_your eyes snapped over and seemed to be focusing on me. Your lips parted and whispered in a creepy tone, 'five years from now—he'll kill you next'. And that's when you were hurriedly dragged backwards and out of my view, blood trailing behind you and leaking from a gash in your neck at the same time. A big garbage bag was dropped after you were out of sight and your arm was sticking out of the opening, then a gloved hand came down and shoved your hand to fit in the bag and tied up the bag. As the bag was slowly dragged away, only then did my vision start to fade to black. _And then I woke up." He looked at Szayel, who had on a stupefied expression.

"When you explain your dreams you actually sound smart, too bad you don't normally talk so serious." Szayel gawked in fake-surprise.

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm actually being serious for once and you still choose to make fun of me for it. Never again, never again…" Nnoitra pushed off of the bed and trailed off into the bathroom.

"You know I was only expressing my surprise!" Szayel shouted, causing Nnoitra to lean out of the bathroom and flick up his middle finger at him and only then did he shut the door, slamming it in the process. _Why do I even bother…_

"Tell me again why we are in a _gas station_ because there are absolutely _no_ babes in here." Nnoitra complained.

"Would you just shut up? I wanted to try a slushy, is that too much to ask, Quinto?" Szayel wrinkled his nose as he held down the handle, watching the sticky liquid pour into his cup.

"There you go acting all Ulquiorra again…" Nnoitra walked away and found a sudden interest in the twirling hot dogs.

Szayel picked up his cup and walked over to the cashier who was currently nowhere in sight. He stared at the charity lollipop box to help find missing children and blinked at the picture of the latest missing child. The kid could be a perfect candidate for Nnoitra if he wasn't so damn _cute_. He tilted his head and read the big '_found_' printed across the flyer. He then looked up at the name spot and almost spat out his slushy—_Nnoitra Gilga_ was printed after the colon. Just then, the cashier came from the back room and rang up his slushy.

"Excuse me, Miss," Szayel turned to look at her.

"What?" she bobbled her head, "your total is ¥109, by the way." She blew a bubble and it popped on her face. He handed her the yen and watched her put it in the cash register, stretch the gum off of her face and rolled it in a ball, stuck it in her _hair_ and walked to the back room where she entered from.

"Hey Ichi! Let me give you a BJ." He heard the girl pop another bubblegum piece. How many did she have in her mouth?

"You already did fifteen seconds ago, Fruitalupe!" the guy shouted back.

"You know what? Fuck you, Kevin _fucking_ Jonas!" she walked back out and stared at Szayel. "Why are you still here, Pink Princess? You got what you came here for now _get_!"

He popped a vein, but spoke his mind anyway, "I wanted to know what happened to this kid here," he pointed to the missing kid picture.

She leaned over to peer at it and blew another bubble, "oh, _that _kid? He was like, on the news like two weeks ago. A sewer cleaner happened to find his soaked up body only he had the structure of a twenty-one year old. It is too bad such a cute kid was forced to spend his life in the basement of some rapist pedophile until he was finally murdered when he got too old for the guy's likings. They caught the pedo, though. But I can understand why the pedo chose him—I would wanna bang that cute shit, too, uh-huh I so would!" she smacked her ass and Nnoitra was heard shouting 'yes' in the background.

She peered over at him and tusked, "Ew! Not you fool, you ugly! Although you do look like the older version of the kid! Now if you'd excuse me," she dug down he pants, pulled out anal beads and dangled them in front of her, "I got some business to attend to." She pulled the gum piece out of her hair and popped it back in her mouth, making an 'ok' face as she chewed it then popped another bubble and walked away to the back room for a third time.

"Uh! How dare you cheat on me, Ichi! You really are a Kevin Jonas you teme!"

"Get away from me, Fruitalupe! Ahhhhhhhhh!" smacking metal sounds were heard, which Szayel assumed were from the anal beads.

"Come on, Nnoitra; let's go find the police station. I found out how you died already," Szayel chimed, happy that they were finally going to move onto him soon.

"Alrighty—let's go!" Nnoitra fist-pumped and ran over to him.

"Hello officer," Nnoitra tried his best to smile innocently at the officer behind the deputy's desk, "I'm a second cousin of the recently found missing child Nnoitra Gilga. You see I was so close to him and was very sad when he went missing—I'd just like to know what became of him. More importantly, is he a-alive?"

The officer gave him a look of pity and shared the bad news, "I am sorry sir, but I'm afraid your cousin was recently found dead in a street sewer two weeks ago. We tracked down his murderer and discovered that he had been kidnapped about twenty years ago and was a consistent rape victim each day. All I can really do for you is tell you where his resting place is and that's all." The officer shrugged.

"Why don't you give him the boy's diary since he was so close to him, Kharl? We don't need it for the investigation anymore since the case is closed now." Another officer behind the desk in the working area pushed back from his computer in a wheelie chair.

Kharl sighed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt _now_. Well hand it over, Hiro." Hiro handed him the diary. "By the way, did I mention that you look _just like_ Mr. Gilga's dead body, what's-your-name?" Kharl thrust the diary at him.

"Noritora," he took the diary and smiled at the cop's shocked face, Szayel laughing behind him. "Thanks for giving me back my diary, Deputy Kharl, and maybe you should lie down, you're lookin' a bit pale—like you've just seen a ghost. Ciao~!" He skipped after Szayel out of the building and laughed. "That was so much fun~!"

"So out with it—what does the first entry say?" Szayel grinned at him. Nnoitra flipped open the diary to the first page and continued to laugh.

It read—

**Author's E/N:** Like my little cliffie ending? *Waggles brows* Mwuhahaha! You'll _**never**_ know how this one ends, but you will receive an idea of what it said lol it is hysterical I promise!~

**Just edited my typos that I found while reading it to my bro and sis xD I guess that's the upside of re-reading ur fics ^^ Oh and also ik you all know I hate writing in first person, but the next chapter starts in first-person bc I just could not picture it told in any other way :O halfway through it (at least I think it'll be halfway) I'm switching back to third person. Thank you for reading my not rly important news if ya did! 3**


	5. Capítulo Cinco:The Confessions of a True

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters. Any extra characters mentioned, however, are my creations alone.

**Author's Note:**I hope ya'll find this chapter interesting in some way for I was pretty blank when making it and took some ideas from my friends for it since I couldn't think of anything for the time being so the credit for the beginning goes to my friends Alex and Laurie for they just kept hoping around the room with brilliant ideas—xD I just love them ^^

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Cinco—The Confessions of a True-blue Lazy Ass**

**Hallibel's POV**

Meet this man—his name is Starrk. Starrk is the primera Espada of Aizen's arrancar army. Sounds like a Mr. Big shot, right? Well—let's just say he's the laziest guy I have ever seen. About Aizen again, all of us Espada (his elite army) are currently on the run now that our leader went down—at least we _think_ he died for his goal, although I'm almost certain the douche either surrendered or was captured and sealed away. Yes, he was _that_ kind of guy. We are the only two Espada (Stark and I) that have yet to leave the hideaway on our current escapade out of boredom. Although I can't really stand Grimmjow and consider him an idiot, for once I had to silently agree that I too am curious to know my past. But I have to say what's more interesting is how this lazy bones came to be an arrancar. During his human days he probably lived alone and on welfare, sleeping the majority of his days away. He probably got diabetes from too much sleep and ended up dying from it. Yeah, and the shinigami passed right over his soul, leaving him a free hollow-magnet and that's how he became to be a hollow. I still have to wonder why he's so strong, still…

"Get up, Primera, all the others have gone by now and I already let you sleep long enough." I flipped over the log from the bottom, causing him to roll backwards on the ground.

"Ugh," he rubbed his face, "why so violent, Hallibel?"

I just stared down at him, frowning.

"Alright, guess we'll head off now…" he rubbed the back of his neck and headed towards the opening on the dirt ceiling in a drunkard style. I hope this doesn't take forever; I just want to go back to Hueco Mundo, but I also don't plan on dying for a _third_ time, either.

"You coming, Hallibel? You're the one who forced me up so let's go already…before I fall asleep again." Stark popped his head in the hole above and complained to me.

"Why are you even complaining? I thought you could care less…" I gave up on speech and just hovered up through the hole. Once above ground, Starrk and I pulled the leaf-net over the hole to conceal it.

"What a waste of energy—why couldn't someone else cover the hole?" Starrk scratched the back of his head.

"We would've had to re-cover it anyways and even _un_cover it because you were sleeping when the rest left." I turned around and examined our surroundings. Trees upon trees, upon _trees_. Wow whoever picked our hideaway was pretty smart; no one can spot us way out here in the wood. Well, besides the occasional human hunter but whatever.

"Here, Hallibel." Starrk thrust a gigai of me at my chest and looked to the sky. "You forgot to put this on."

"Oh…right," I gently pulled it out of his arms and put it on. I never did like wearing gigais—it makes me feel congested. "Come one let's go open a garganta already I want this to be done as quickly as possible." Did I just speak my mind?

"Whatever." Starrk shrugged and tore open a garganta. That was surprisingly fast…

"I'm tired." Starrk sunk down in one of the chairs set to match the desks in the library.

"We have only been looking for an hour, get a hold of yourself." I pushed another 'fail' book into its rightful slot on the shelf in front of Starrk's current domain. "You could get up and start going through newspapers and looking at the death section."

"We don't even know if you died in this particular area—do you know how _long_ that could take?" He yawned then dropped his head on the desk and started snoring. Where is Lilynette when you need her…oh yeah—with in Starrk.

"It does not give you the right to slack off—it just means we will have to check _every_ single community," I said while gently shaking him awake.

"Give me a break…woman," he spoke groggily whilst lolling his head from side-to-side. I walked behind him and pulled back the chair roughly (mad that he referred to me as '_woman_'), causing him to slip off the table and flop onto the floor beneath the table.

"Unnnnngh," he scooted backwards from underneath the table and propped himself up into a pretzel position (or criss-cross applesauce whichever you prefer). Then something marvelous happened—Starrk started glowing and then Lilynette suddenly appeared beside him. Woo, now I don't have to worry about him falling asleep on me anymore.

"Starrk!" Lilynette pulled back her arm and punched him in the shoulder. "What did I tell you about keeping me in there for so long? Aren't you lonely?" She pouted and continued to give him weak blows to his right shoulder and arm.

"Cut it out, Lilynette, I was planning on letting you out soon anyways." He lightly pushed her and rubbed his arm.

"No you were not! You were planning on sleeping the whole adventure away I know you!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, determined to win this argument.

"I was starting to get lonely…" his eyes started to droop in exhaustion.

"Liar! You had this pretty lady for company you just didn't wanna bring me out because I'd ruin your precious nap times, hmph! Just admit it already, Starrk!" She screeched at him, starting to throw a tantrum.

"can you guys please take this _outside_? We are currently in a _library_—people are starting to stare." I shook my head at them and turned around, no longer wanting to be in the spotlight.

"Yeah…what she said." Starrk got up behind me and started to follow, Lilynette trailing close behind him.

"_I still won…_" Lilynette mumbled just barely audible.

"I know I like to sleep a lot and all, but you still have to sleep at some point, Hallibel. How do you suppose we do that?" Starrk asked behind me as we walked around the sidewalks.

"When the time comes we will take to the trees in some sort of park we do not need a comfortable setting, anything will do. And we don't have any currency to begin with." I didn't even have to turn around to see Starrk face-palming in annoyance—I just knew he was.

…

"I'm bored,' Lilynette complained for the umpteenth time just as we reached Shibuya. "And no, looking in a ton of newspapers at a ton of dead faces is nowhere near the definition of _fun_ and _entertaining_." She rolled her eyes and bounced on her toes in irritation. "I got an idea! Let's see who can tap Starrk the _hardest_!"

"Only _you_ would find such twisted enjoyment in that." Starrk's eyebrow twitched.

"But sadistical games are the most humorous!" She stomped by jumping up and down.

"Who the hell taught you such a word as 'sadistical' and you even know the meaning! Spit it out, who was it?" He turned around to face her, placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. I stopped walking and just watched the scene progress. Man, he's just like a father—who knew he could act this way?

"No! He made me promise never to tell you who he is that I learn all my no-no words fro—" she covered her mouth, realizing that she had already said too much.

"So it's a _male_, huh? Should've known…" he rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, "it is most likely Nnoitra…is it?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Lilynette.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Surprising—Aaroniero?"

"Nah-uh."

"Huh. Szayel?"

"Ew no way would I ever go _near_ him."

"Well that's good to hear—smart. In fact, stay as far away as possible when he's around. Is it Grimmjow? Its gotta be him—although I doubt he would ever—I'm running out of options."

She giggled, "yeah right that guy's insane—not him."

"It _has_ to be Gin he's the biggest pervert I know."

"Nope!"

"…Barragan?"

"You suck at guessing, Starrk—no way that guy's an old fart he wouldn't know jack shit!"

"Hey! Don't you ever say that word again!"

"What, _shit_?"

"Yes."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"STOP IT YOUNG LADY!"

"What are you, my dad?"

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng. No…I'm not." He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the ground. "I just don't want you to end up corrupted like all the other arrancars. Well whatever—forget it. You can say what you want it is your decision." He turned around on his heel and started off towards the Shibuya Public Library with Lilynette prancing and humming behind him like a little girl. Poor Starrk, I kind of feel for him—in a totally non-sexual way, of course.

"You coming, Miss Hallibel?" Lilynette twirled around and smiled at me, walking backwards. I just nodded my head and followed behind her, hoping that we'd find at least _some_ kind of information on our deaths.

"And _that_ is how you search the internet." The old librarian coughed and waddled off.

"Well _that_ took forever." Lilynette kicked her feet underneath the table behind the children section's computers and giggled deviously down at Starrk. "Starrk was already asleep within the first minute! Think I'm gonna wake him up, teehee~!"

I ignored the scream behind me after Lilynette gave Starrk a nice kick in a certain 'area' and typed in a search in that neat little 'google' site: Death of a Hallibel Tier. I was pretty surprised at how narrow the results were and the computer seemed to have already depicted my location, too. Freaky…I clicked on the first link shown which led to some weird titled thing that I can't pronounce—'wikipedia'. It was a collage of major surfing accidents in the year 1985. I didn't see how this had anything to do with me until a little 'google' rectangle in the corner of the screen popped up telling me to 'click it' to go straight to my search—so I did. It led straight to a paragraph with my name popping out in bold. It talked about some surfing accident at Decks Tokyo Beach where a shark had gotten a hold of my arm and took me down under with it. There was even a video because apparently I was in a surfing competition of the sort. Huh, so my body sleeps with the fishies? Lovely. Kind of relates to my resurrección when I put two and two together.

"Did you find anything, Hallibel?" Lilynette leaned over my shoulder.

"My death." I continued to scroll down the page with a passive look on my face, utterly bored.

"Oh…well since you found something does that mean we can go now? I'm booooooored," she whined in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah go wake Starrk up." I dismissed her by waving my hand and went to print out the pages—or rather, page_s_.

"With pleasure!" she saluted me and turned around to kick Starrk's chair. "Get up, Starrk! We're going now!" Starrk grumbled and lolled his head to the side to stare at Lilynette.

"I'm up."

"Please tell me why we are sleeping in a tree, it's so uncomfortable!" Lilynette kicked her feet in frustration on the second highest tree branch in a local Sakura tree.

"I could really care less just that I get to sleep. Now would you keep it down already? We don't want to get caught." Starrk leaned against the tree on the branch below Lilynette.

"Why don't you just join up with Starrk again if you're so uncomfortable," I peered down below at her from my top branch.

"No way its too cold and lonely in there!"

"It is your decision."

"Humph, fine I'll just stay here!"

"Good night," Starrk and I ended up speaking in unison and missed whatever Lilynette mumbled. Hmmm, I can only wonder what tomorrow's actually _real_ sunshine will bring…

**Author's E/N: **Sorry it took so long, guys! But I was under so much stress lately and had all this hw plus practice for the Shakespeare competition (which is tomorrow!) and now musical auds suddenly came up, so that's going to be a major set back. I plan to write it a lot during classes (I'm cureently writing this during Algebra II she is going on about Quadratic Equations which I could give less of a shit about lol) so it shouldn't be that bad I'll just have less computer time is all. Look forward to chapter 6 coming soon since I already have the whole thing planned out (yippee)! Btw I didn't really know how to explain Lilynette coming out so I just made her 'magically' appear lol….


	6. Capítulo Seis: One Ballistic Meeting

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters. Any extra characters mentioned, however, are my creations alone.

**Author's Note:**Yay! _Finally_ on this chapter, hurray! However chp 7 might be a while not because of writer's block (because I still know what to write for that chapter and onwards), but rather that I have to work on chp 3 of _Trouble Cleff_ and need to type up chp 3 of _Magnet_ like I promised to someone. Heh-heh….And ik u all are wondering why this is written in third person omniscient again, but I just have to say that I've decided that all of the meetings will be written in this form purely because it explains things much easier and faster and the last meeting will switch on and off between points-of-view so it won't last!

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Seis—One Ballistic Meeting to Go**

**Third Person Omniscient**

**Most of the Espada were already waiting in the meeting ground, bickering over the events of their pasts.**

"I still can't believe I wasn't a great King or at least a ruler," Baraggan complained for the umpteenth time to Zommari.

"Would you shut it already? I still want to know what my past was like! Most importantly, who my _precious_ is or was," Zommari plopped down onto his log seat and shook his head in annoyance.

"Get that fucking chicken leg out of my face! For the last time I do _not_ want to eat it!" Aaroniero threw up his arm and whacked the fried chicken leg Yammy was holding out to him, sending it flying in Nnoitra's direction. He caught it without fail and ripped a chunk out of it with his teeth in an epic manner, munching it quite loudly.

The room fell silent in shock that Nnoitra of all Espada would actually eat such tripe. They watched in horror as he finished the chicken leg in silence, toss the bone, then bring up his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently. The Espada then tried to ignore him, weirded out a little, and went back to bickering just as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were spotted entering the scene.

"You know, Ulquiorra, I thought Grimmjow wouldn't arrive last for once when partnered up with you, I cannot believe my assumption was wrong." Szayel narrowed his eyes, "no—wait. I am _never_ wrong; you're just letting Grimmjow get to you is all."

Ulquiorra ignored him and brushed off his log seat of its current filth, Grimmjow plopping down on the other side, not caring about a little dirt. However, when Grimmjow sat down his weight caused the left side of the log to lift slightly, knocking the remainder of the dust into the air and onto Ulquiorra's face.

"Sexta…" he turned his head and stared at Grimmjow the same way he always did, mentally giving him the finger, then sitting on the now clean spot very properly, wiping the dust off of his face.

"Cut it out!" Aaroniero snatched the second fried chicken and smacked Yammy across the face with it.

"Just eat it, it's good!" Yammy spluttered out.

"Guys, guy, please, gu—," Szayel attempted to gain order, but was drowned out by Lilynette's shouts.

"What's wrong with Nnoitra? He's acting really strange…" she suddenly quieted and stared up at Szayel.

He sighed, defeated; "why don't you just ask him for yourself?"

And that, she did: she walked over to Nnoitra, bent down to his crouched level, even though his face was hidden, and asked him.

"Why are you acting so weird, Noritora?"

He sniffled and looked up to face her, squinting his eyes to better see her even though she was right in his face.

"I FUCKED A KEN DOLL!" He all but screamed at her.

The silence that followed only lasted for five seconds because soon the Espada were all cracking up at this sudden outburst. Even Starrk and Hallibel were dying of laughter, a rolling around and beat-red Yammy in front of them. The only one not cracking up was Ulquiorra, but that was to be expected of the expressionless man.

"It's not funny—it's tragic!" Nnoitra wailed and covered his face again, ashamed.

"I'm assuming you didn't get any babes then, Nnoitra?" Aaroniero walked over and patted Nnoitra's back, still howling with laughter.

"So...what's a ken doll anyways?" Yammy sat up and wiped the tears of too much laughter from his eyes, grinning madly.

"...Szayel has it..." Nnoitra mumbled.

Szayel sighed and tossed the beaten up Ken doll at Yammy. "Apparently, he was thrown in the water with it."

"Oh I remember seeing one of these in that last grocery store we raided!" Yammy held up the Ken doll above him and examined it. "Ew! There's still some semen on it, gross!"

The Espada cracked up even harder at this and began tossing the Ken doll around like it was a 'show-and-tell' except for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, who still seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Can we please just share our gathered Intel already, you all are wearing my patience very thin." Szayel tried to gain order once more, but the Espada continued to act rashly and even some started bickering again. It was chaotic and amazed Szayel how they still were not discovered yet. It continued to get even more hectic what with Aaroniero daring Yammy to like the semen off of the Ken doll, proclaiming it tasted like chicken, until a certain monotonous voice broke the awful reveille.

"...you over-flowing bag of _trash_." Ulquiorra bored into Grimmjow.

"Do you wanna start something, teme? Because you're really egging on what little patience I have!" Grimmjow abruptly stood up and glowered down at the unfazed Ulquiorra.

"I'd rather not give out a clear invitation to any wandering shinigami." He met Grimmjow's eyes and willed him to 'give it up'.

"Augh! I _so_ do not wanna have to put up with you any longer!" He looked around the room at all the other Espada and scowled, "but none of you are any better.' He dropped back down in his seat and buried his face in his hands, aggravated.

"I suppose now is a good time for us all to share what we've gathered of our pasts so far," Szayel inquired. "Aaroniero and Yammy, why don't you two go first?"

"Eh we didn't get very far seeing as this idiot insisted on raiding every grocery store in sight just like my prognostication foretold, but we did discover the retard's death; his stomach exploded." Aaroniero leaned his head into his left palm and raised his eyebrows.

"Fatass..." Grimmjow mumbled into his hands.

"Should've known he'd meet such an end," Nnoitra sneered, finally done wallowing in shame.

"Was it the fried chicken?" Lilynette giggled.

"Enough with the comments we do not have all day for being together like this is taking a big risk in the first place," Szayel cut them off. "Now how about you, Team Baraggan?"

"Glad to know that my name comes first." Baraggan replied.

"It's most likely only because your rank is higher, old man." Zommari looked the other way to focus on Yammy devour a strange fruit, "Baraggan finally met his end in a factory when he was seventy-nine during the Industrial Revolution in America."

"Wait, so he lived in America? And he wasn't President? Ha! What a laugh!" Nnoitra slapped his leg to stop the laughing fit coming on.

"Yep—but he was the President of his factory branch, at least," Zommari added. "Sadly we didn't find zip on me yet."

"That is alright, Zommari," Szayel waved his hand at him, "this project is expected to take longer than two weeks, anyways. Your turn—Starrk, Hallibel."

"I was eaten by a shark in a surfing competition and now my body forever 'sleeps with the fishies'. That is all." Hallibel crossed her arms across her chest, staring straight ahead at Ulquiorra, impatient to hear his past.

"Well you're very straight-forward today, Tricera." Szayel blinked twice, astonished.

"No comment." Hallibel ignored him.

"Nnoitra you might as well tell them the _full_ story of how you came to fuck a Ken doll." Szayel cocked a pink eyebrow at him.

"No way it's too embarrassing!" He hid his face.

"Do you want me to tell them _for_ you?" Szayel smirked at him.

"Say it!"

"'showIknow. There, happy?" He hid his face again and whined while most the Espada shared a second good laugh. "Just go already, Grimmjow, so that I don't have to endure this any longer!" Nnoitra lifted up his head and _begged_.

"Hahaha! The sight of you begging is just _hysterical_! Now that I've seen that I'm not afraid to admit that i was murdered!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally.

"How were you murdered?" Starrk yawned, actually curious to know something.

"That's the thing—I don't really know; the case isn't very clear about it and they even assume the weirdo that was found gripped to my dead body tried to save me but was too late. He ended up killing the chick, though." Grimmjow covered his mouth, "whoops you weren't supposed to hear that part..."

"Wait, you let a woman kill you? Now that's just _sad_," Nnoitra shook his head.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hallibel glowered at Nnoitra. "Now how did Ulquiorra die already?"

"I don't know," Grimmjow shrugged.

"So then it seems that for each team only one death has been discovered—guess we're off to round two, then!" Szayel clapped and got up to prepare a garganta. "Hope to see you all again in the next two weeks! Come along, Nnoitra, we have much to do!" Nnoitra groaned but reluctantly followed him.

**The rest of the Espada managed to get off their lazy asses to open their own gargantuas, wondering what tomorrow's sunrise will bring...**

**Author's E/N: **Yaya! Chapter 7 (my fav #!) is on its way! Teehee I just love writing during Algebra II like Ms. DeLong always calls on me randomly bc she knows I'm writing something other than math and gets sort of frustrated bc I always get her answer right as if I know whats going on all the time even though I'm writing xDDD Teacher's never seem to understand that I do not have a one-tracked mind—I always have one ear open to whats happening around me even if im totally focused on something else.


	7. Capítulo Siete: The Blue Panther

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

**Author's Note:**Hey guys, finally picked up this long chapter that I abandoned a while ago, no worries though because I already have chapter 8-10 all planned out :D and even possibly chapter 11, so hang in there until I finish that really long fanfic I'm working on with **Nitro+Chiral**.

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Siete—The Blue Panther**

**Grimmjow's POV**

"So what are we going to do now, Ulquiorra? I mean we already know my death, I guess we got to focus on you now?" Grimmjow stopped their meaningless walking and turned to face Ulquiorra.

"On the contrary, your death remains a mystery as opposed to _how_ and _why_ you died. So we're going to focus on that bit seeing as my past continues to come up as a blank every time." Ulquiorra walked ahead of him, refusing to cease his search for a library.

"And how do you suppose we find that out?" Grimmjow laughed dryly, knowing only his 'dead' self knew the real reason.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a family heritage check—find hints in your background information. Are you going to proceed?" Ulquiorra stopped ahead without turning around.

"Tch, whatever let's just do that then." He jogged a bit to catch up with Ulquiorra and continued forward.

333

"You know, I don't understand why I'm the only one in my family with _blue_ hair—how ridiculous." Grimmjow shook his head and stared at his family tree more closely. Only a few of them seemed to be still living, the rest died fairly young and from a murder, for some odd reason. "Hmph, I wonder how my family managed to survive this long seeing as though we attract unwanted attention."

"Our best option is to visit this 'Cassandra' seeing that she's the closest in range." Ulquiorra pointed to the picture on the screen next to Grimmjow's picture, deeming her his sister.

"Hmmmmm, Hokkaido, Japan ey? That's a little away from here and well into the countryside, isn't it?" He turned his head from the screen and faced Ulquiorra.

"We shall travel by garganta to make it easier," Ulquiorra inquired. "I shall print this in case we need it again down the road. Come along now, Sexta, let us set out."

Grimmjow stretched his arms into the air as he waited for Ulquiorra to print out the papers, following him out the door after he did so. _I wonder how this sister of mine might take it after she sees me alive and well again_, Grimmjow snickered, excited to see her pained face.

Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to face Grimmjow, not looking up at him. "When we get there we will probably have to explain why you are seemingly 'alive' and maybe even worse—show her what we _really_ look like. Are you up for that?"

"Why would I ever not? It's just going to make things a little more _interesting_ is all," he beamed down at Ulquiorra, still excited to scare the living shit out of the poor woman.

Ulquiorra could feel that sadistic grin trained on him and almost shivered. What did that woman ever do to him?

333

**Cassandra's POV**

When I heard a knock at the door, I instantly grew suspicious since everybody calls before they come to my house—living in a log cabin deep in a forest and all. I inched closer to the door very cautiously, making sure to snatch my rifle off of the shelf. I opened the front door and stood behind the screen door, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw next—it shocked me so bad I almost had a heart attack! "...? Is this some kind of _joke_? Leon, I swear if that's you disguising yourself as our brother and trying to play with my sanity I'm going to shoot you with my rifle!" I propped my rifle up against my right palm and gave it a good pump, while keeping up a menacing glare at 'Grimmjow'.

"It is no joke, Woman." A new voice came from next to 'Grimmjow' so I turned my head to get a good look at him and was in for another shocker.

"And you even got your buddy Rick to dress as the fag, too? What the fuck is _wrong _with you! I'm going ta knock your head clean off!" I was about to kick open the screen door when I heard a monotonous reply:

"I don't believe that my sexual preferences pertain to you, hermana del Sexto."

"Da fuck? So you're admitting that you're gay, Ulquiorra?" 'Grimmjow; looked down at this 'Ulquiorra' with his jaw dropped.

The man turned his head toward 'Grimmjow' and curtly replied, "I do not recall ever agreeing to her ridiculous assumption, and since that topic has no purpose I never waste my time on 'figuring out' such a trivial matter, Sexta."

"Grrrr would you quit calling me that already the name has no meaning anymore!" 'Grimmjow' screamed down at said 'Ulquiorra'.

"Actually it does—I believe it is Spanish for 'sixth' or something like that." I pointed out blankly, my rage depleting for some reason.

"That is not what I meant—_sister_." 'Grimmjow' ground his teeth and face palmed. "Whatever! Can we just come in already? I'll explain why I'm 'alive' to you _once_ inside, OK?"

I narrowed my eyes, not entirely sure I could trust them (especially this 'Ulquiorra') but let them in, anyhow.

"_Finally_! I was seriously getting impatient and contemplating on whether I should just kick down the door or something." 'Grimmjow' scowled and invited himself in.

"If you had it would have made things complicated, Sexta. Besides, she is supposed to be your sister—show some respect." I was actually beginning to like the weirdo, being he had some decency.

"You can start by explaining why you're not still 'one-with-the-soil' and then what the fuck you want—I'm not very keen of ghosts and especially their so-called _unfinished business_," I walked over to the counter and started brewing some tea.

"Well to make a long story short, our leader failed on us and we all died before that, but were healed again—thanks to Ichigo's bitch for some reason—and now we're on the run from Soul Society because we're not idiotic enough to make such a poor decision as to stay behind in Hueco Mundo. Well we all got bored and wanted something to pass the time so I suggested we look up our past out of curiosity and now here we are, at your house trying to find out how and why I died since the case is still open. Care to tell what I was like alive, Sister?"

"Ummmmm..." I scratched my head and watched the water slowly pour into the coffee pot blankly after that brief explanation, totally lost.

"I don;t think that really clears things up much for her, Sexta. For instance, she doesn't even know what Soul Society or Hueco Mundo is, including what we are," 'Ulquiorra' pointed out. "Grimmjow and I are known as 'arrancar' which are hollows that were given a human-like form by a shinigami captain named Aizen Sōsuke using the Hogyoku. Grimmjow and I in particular are part of Aizen's elite army—the Espada, which is where the 'Sexta' came from. Grimmjow ranks as number six out of the ten Espada, I myself ranking as number four; the Cuarta (or Quattro). In order to be an Espada you had to be of either Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde rank when one was a full hollow, Vasto Lorde being the highest rank and Adjuchas coming in second—the weakest being a normal hollow. When you die, a Soul Reaper—shinigami—is sent to collect your soul by sending it to Soul Society usually using a hell butterfly. However, some souls are forgotten about and unfortunately become a hollow. It is the shinigami's duty to eradicate any rogue hollow and save wandering souls who are constantly targeted by the hollows (also sometimes humans). Once a hollow is 'killed' by a shinigami, its soul becomes cleansed and is reborn into Soul Society. There's a more detailed explanation."

"Okay, so basically you're not 'alive' but rather 'undead'? Huh, well doesn't that suck! I was totally expecting you guys to be all zombie-like or vampires to say the least! Then again, you in particular are as pale as a vampire and sort of have the qualities." I rubbed my chin in thought. "So why are you human looking?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Ulquiorra _is_ a _bat_ so that definitely adds to your vampire theory, Sis, but no—we're not. And anyways, we only appear human because we're wearing gigais to disguise ourselves and be noticed. We could take them off, but that would be too risky and I doubt you'd be able to see us, anyways."

"What are you doubting my ability to see?" I snapped and turned around to glare at my undead brother.

"Humans don't have the ability to see us, that is, until Kurosaki and his friends came around." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and looked the other way.

"Actually," I walked up and squinted at them, noticing the sudden changes in their clothing and the weird bone pieces that grew and face markings. "Now that I get a closer look at you two I can see your true forms."

"How is that possible? We haven't even removed our gigais yet." The Vampire suddenly spoke.

"It's probably because I'm a Grimm."

"What's a 'Grimm'?" They both asked in unison.

The Vampire turned his head and stared at Grimmjow, "does it have something to do with the Grimm- in _Grimm_jow or something?"

"No...and yes...I mean I don't really know! Well I guess our parents really wanted you to have 'Grimm' somewhere in your name since our dad's last name is '_Jaegerjaques_'." I inquired

"How does that relate to whatever you are in any way?" Grimmjow snarled impatiently.

I sighed, "I guess I better get explaining, then...":

"_Once upon a time,_

_there were two brothers named Grimm _(their last name I don't know their first) _who created 219 fairy tales. Now nobody ever knew how they came up with such genius stories, they just did. But because nobody ever bothered to look more into it, they never had to learn the **truth**. The Grimm's basically wanted to get some info out there that there are unrealistic creatures living among us humans, disguising themselves by taking our form. Ordinary humans shouldn't be able to see them unless they willingly show themselves. But for some odd reason, the Grimm brothers could see their true forms. Thus began their adventure to discover every possible fairy tale critter, and it didn't stop with just them, for generations upon generations the whole family tree has been having to deal with them because some actually seek us to rid of us once and for all, so we have to protect ourselves."_ I sighed and caught my breath, for that was quite a long speut for me to handle. "Now you in particular, Grimmjow, you were quite the character—you grew up without knowing that you were a Grimm and even then decided to become a detective. When you first started 'seeing' when you turned twenty you freaked out a bit, but quickly got used to it. In fact, you saw it as a great benefit because it only enhanced your ability to solve crimes quickly. You became quite famous in the law field and your buddies even came up with a new nickname for you."

"What was the nickname?" Grimmjow asked, out of curiosity, I suppose.

"The Blue Panther." I looked him dead in the eye and grew a little confused when I saw the knowing glance in them. "I know it's pretty cheesy that they derived it off of that Pink Panther cartoon and only changed it to blue because of your obscene hair, but it really suited you." I shrugged then raised my eyebrows at the silent stare he was having with The Vampire. "Excuse me, but I am so confused."

Grimmjow turned his head to look at me, sighing, "when I was a hollow I had the form of a panther—and my Zanpakuto's name is _Pantera_."

"Oh, that would be really funny—if I knew what a zanpakuto was. I scratched my head.

"It's basically a sword with power—we each have our own customized from our very own unique soul." Grimmjow yawned. "Man am I tired! Do you mind if we crash here for tonight, Sis? Hotels are so expensive..."

"I don't care, it's still you're home as well, after all." I stretched and got up. "Well Imma make some more tea since the last batch is spoiled now and then maybe hit the hay as well after I finish some paperwork of mine. Grimmjow, your old room is to the right and the guest room is across from it for your traveler budd—"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"—Ulquiorra, whatever. Sweet dreams!" I watched Grimmjow's retreating back then glance at this 'Ulquiorra', who was apparently staring at me with a completely expressionless face. "What are you looking at?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He just ignored my ill manners and followed my undead brother. _Creep..._

333

**Grimmjow's POV**

Grimmjow woke to a loud thud that came from downstairs. _Da hell...? What time is it..._He groggily sat up and pushed off the bed, teetering a bit. He picked up the random clock on the night stand and squinted;

4:46am

_It's too early..._He picked up the bunny-head mod soul dispenser and shoved it in his pocket as he cautiously made his way out the door and down the stairs, prepared ti beat the shit of any intruder. He reared around the corner from the railing and stopped to take in the scene: Cassandra was lying on the kitchen floor with the upper half of her body showing in the door opening. She groaned and moved her head slightly to peer through the opening. Her eyes widened upon seeing him and she parted her lips to speak.

"_No, Grimmjow, go—get out of here before he sees you! He doesn't know you're here—he thinks you're **dead**_." She coughed up a little blood.

"Why the hell would I leave you when I finally found you, Sis? Besides, you've seemed to have forgotten that I am _still dead—_and no mere human can kill me!" He took the dispenser out of his pocket and popped out a mod soul, not hesitating to swallow it.

"But he's not hu—!" Flames flew all around the kitchen but just missed Cassandra. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and rolled over.

"What's causing all of this racket?" Ulquiorra appeared behind Grimmjow, but he ignored him and sonídoed into the kitchen, slightly surprised when a dude with a dragon's head entered the kitchen from the basement. The dragon hybrid froze when he laid eyes on Grimmjow.

"Y-you're supposed to be _dead_! I even watched your burial!"

"Yeah? Well I've got news for you—_I'm back_!" He sonídoed behind the man and brought down his zanpakuto to sever the weird dragon head from the human body. It hit the floor and rolled into the flames behind Grimmjow. He turned around and gasped—the flames had already eaten up more than half f Cassandra.

"_G-Grimmjow, come here before I die_," she whispered hoarsely.

"You're not gonna die, we'll get you outta here." He knelt before her and tried gently easing her up.

"_N-no, don't bother...I'll just end up dying in the hospital, anyways..._" She coughed up more blood.

"But I finally found you..." Grimmjow started.

"Listen; I need you to take off my necklace and go to your brother. He's currently staying at a hotel in Bangkok—I'm sure you can figure out the rest on your own. Tell him what's happened, but don't give him the necklace—he wishes to end all of the protecting we Grimm have been doing all of our lives and just hand over the sacred items, but that would be very bad. Also, there is a safe-keeping box in my panties drawer with coins in it—don't touch them. In fact, _never_ touch those coins under any circumstances—they will corrupt you." She hacked up more blood and whimpered. "Never mention you have these items to your brother and say you don;t know what he's talking about if he asks. You're supposed to have amnesia since you're dead, after all. Now go; hurry up and get the box before the fire reaches my room. Leave me here; I've always wanted to fade away with the house, anyways." She let her arm fall onto her stomach and smiled weakly up at Grimmjow. "Be safe."

Grimmjow wiped the stray tear on her face and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Sis, I'm sure the Soul Society will come and find you soon. I'll make sure to visit you sometime if I ever do find you amongst the thousands of territories there." Then he got up and walked out of the roasting kitchen, passing up Ulquiorra on his way to the stairs. "Let's go."

**Cassandra's POV**

I amazed myself by the fact that I wasn't screaming from this horrifying pain. I'm going to die. I can't believe it. I turned my head and watched my undead brother's retreating back. When he reared the corner, I now accidentally met the eyes of The Vampire. As I took the stares, The Vampire actually allowed his stoic expression to soften a bit.

"Don't worry, Miss Jaegerjaques, I'll make sure no harm comes to him." He _smiled_ then quietly took to the stairs to follow Grimmjow, still keeping contact with me before fully reaching the stairs.

"Thank you," was all I could muster and then everything went black for a while.

**Grimmjow's POV**

"Well you took your dandy time getting here, didn't you?" He finally found the right box and walked up to Ulquiorra. "Come on I gotta go collect my gigai before the house burns down and the fire trucks arrive. He pushed past Ulquiorra and sonídoed back downstairs. He found his gigai coughing in the living room and quickly ran up to him. "I need this body back now!" He quickly rejoined with the gigai and ran out of the house, hiding the box in a deep pocket inside his trench coat. "Come on Ulquiorra!" He shouted at the door and Ulquiorra finally appeared. "What the hell were ya doin'?"

"Collecting your sister's soul." Sure enough, she peered from behind Ulquiorra at Grimmjow.

"Hello again, brother."

"Oh for crying out loud, we can't take her with us! Leave her here for a Soul Reaper to find her or something." He rubbed his temple and turned towards the street. "We have to go meet brother, remember? Besides...maybe he knows something about my death."

"Should we take a plane seeing as though we don;t even know where this 'Bangkok' place is?" Ulquiorra inquired behind him.

"I guess we have no choice. Now come on, let's ditch before a pesky shinigami shows up.

333

**Ulquiorra's POV**

"We can't afford these high prices," Ulquiorra stated the obvious while staring at the flight board.

"No shit, Sherlock. I say we highjack the damn thing—no harm done in that." Grimmjow spoke in an irritated manner next to him.

"That would be like asking for Soul Society to come after us. It would ultimately give away our position because word would get out that two samurais highjacked the plane, and who dresses as samurais nowadays?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Well you said quite a lot than usual...then what so you suppose we do? _Sneak_ on?" Grimmjow snapped at him.

"Exactly. That is why we have _these_." He held up his chicken-head mod soul dispenser.

"So we just ditch out gigai here?" Grimmjow interjected.

"Oh we'll come back for them when we're done. In the meantime, they can just crash here in the airport."

"Hmmmm, that actually sounds like a good plan since he's supposedly able to see us, plus it'll make it easier to hack into the hotel check-in system." Grimmjow pulled out his bunny-head mod soul dispenser. "Well, bottoms up!"

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow swallow his mod soul capsule and in turn popped in his own. He witnessed Grimmjow tumble out of his gigai before he calmly exited his own.

"How do you do it with such elegance?"

"..." _Dumbass._

"Fine, don't answer—fine by me." He walked up to his gigai and dug out the coin box from the trench coat and ripped off the necklace, quickly shoving them in the pockets on his hakama. "Let's go get a first class spot and pretend it's haunted or something so that people won't sit on us."

He walked on ahead of Ulquiorra, shoving random passerbys on his way. They scoffed and stared at the empty space, truly confused.

Ulquiorra squelched a laugh and followed closely behind him, not caring that Grimmjow was attacking like he was better then him. He slipped through the crowd with Grimmjow and entered the plane. He noted how pissy Grimmjow got when people stepped in front of him for no apparent reason.

"I swear there's an apparition in front of us, Sakuma." A random female behind him spoke up. "Because I can't move on any further even though there is clearly enough space—it just makes no _sense_."

"Such vermin," Grimmjow spoke seriously in front of him. "They can't even tell when a much higher being is before them. To think I was once one of _them_."

Ulquiorra just stared blankly at his back, _what an odd thing for him to say_. Grimmjow tensed up and shoved the human in front up to the side and into the nearest seat, fed up with his slow ass in his face. "People need to stop blocking the aisle way!" He grumbled his way down the aisle and disappeared behind the purple velvet curtain that separated the classes.

"What the _hell_?" The human guys rubbed his ass as Ulquiorra passed him.

"See? Did you _see_ that? Nothing touched him and he fell as if he was pushed! And look—we can move forward again!" The female behind him proclaimed, but he didn't stay to listen to her any more than he already did.

He pushed the curtain out of his way and easily found Grimmjow (because of his wild hair) in the back row.

"It seems more fitting back here since people always tag the back of things as 'eerie' and 'haunting'." Grimmjow spoke when Ulquiorra took his seat next to him. "So...I wonder what my brother's like..."

Ulquiorra decided to tune him out and use the plane ride as the perfect chance for figuring things out. For starters, why was he still traveling with these numbskulls, was it because he was lonely? _I really need to get my head set straight again..._

646464

"This is Bangkok?" Grimmjow overlooked the busy city with Ulquiorra. "It looks pretty beat up to me."

It wasn't particularly a city that Ulquiorra would be fond of, but he could care less how it looked. "Let us just find the hotel already."

"Well ain't you in a rush," Grimmjow scoffed at him.

He would admit he was a _little_ flustered from what happened on the plane, but honestly he just wanted to get this done and over with.

_In the midst of Ulquiorra's wandering thoughts, he heard Grimmjow snore really loudly, as if he fell asleep after several attempts at getting Ulquiorra's attention. _He gave up and fell asleep...

_Ulquiorra had just gotten back to his thoughts when something hard yet soft at the same time hit his shoulder. He looked over to find Grimmjow leaning on him, snuggling into his shoulder. He tried not to blush and faced the other way. _Damn cats and their touchy-feelly obsessions...

"_Ulqui...orra..." Grimmjow tensed into Ulquiorra's shoulder._

"_Huh...?" He whipped his head back around and stared at Grimmjow, his eyes wide._

"_Don't...ever leave me..." He exhaled and a tear escaped his eye until he hid his face between Ulquiorra's shoulder and the seat, hidden from Ulquiorra's view._

_Ulquiorra was still shocked for a few moments but quickly retaliated. _It's just a dream, Ulquiorra, it's just a dream...

"The most expensive hotel would make more sense to check first being the most likely to keep tabs on all the other hotels in the area." Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pockets and swiftly walked around an on-coming car.

"Now why would they do that?" Grimmjow shouted behind him amongst the crowd of humans.

"Knowledge is very important in the battle for the top—it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know that, Sexta."

"There we go with the 'Sexta' again; we're no longer a part of his army—when are you going to realize that?" Grimmjow caught up to him and shoved a random prostitute out of the way. "Jeez this place is overloaded with harlots!"

"Considering we are still 'running away' from Soul Society's forces, I believe we're still the enemy here." Ulquiorra sped up his pace.

"But we're not being controlled by Aizen, are we? We're finally free, Ulquiorra! Haven't you always wanted freedom? You can't say you've never at least _thought_ about obtaining it. Doesn't it feel _good_ to you?" Grimmjow jogged up behind him.

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped in front of two large buildings, causing Grimmjow to smack right into him like an idiot, "no Grimmjow, I have not and most likely never will. The whole reason I joined the army was to find _purpose_ in the things we do. Now come on, I believe this is the building, is it not?"

"S'pose so, I mean it is rather large." Grimmjow scowled behind him, obviously not satisfyed with his answer.

He ignored Grimmjow and entered the premises. The outside was nothing compared to the interior decor—gold paint stripes and crimson red covered the walls with expensive-looking statues everywhere including ancient portraits of questionable characters.

"So much better than the white of Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow confessed.

"U-um, m-may I help you...two..." the receptionist ahead squeaked out in slight fear. Could she see them? Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow and saw him draw his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Hello, sirs?" She peeped again.

"Are you addressing us, Ma'am?" _She can see us...?_ Ulquiorra thought there were no more gifted humans but sure enough, the female nodded her head timidly.

"_This is so fucked up..._" Grimmjow whispered to him.

"We are looking for a Mr. Leon Jaegerjaques, would you kindly look him up for us?" Ulquiorra got straight to the point, decided to take advantage of the human's fear.

"O-on it!" She chimed and began clicking away on her handy computer. "He's actually staying on the 46th floor in room 4646—do you need a key?"

"That would be helpful," Grimmjow grumbled next to him.

She fumbled through a bunch of keys in a drawer behind her desk. "H-here you are, Sirs, have good day!" She beamed brightly, but obvious perspire glowed.

"_Humans are so simple-minded and stupid_," Grimmjow muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets along with the key.

_Like someone else I know..._Ulquiorra made Grimmjow turn to the stairs. _No way am I riding one of those again._

"But he's on the _forty_-sixth floor!" Grimmjow protested, but shut up from one look from Ulquiorra. "_Chicken_..."

Ulquiorra chose to sonído all the way up the staircase, leaving Grimmjow far behind. By the time Grimmjow caught up to him, he had already reached the door.

"He didn't answer my knocks so unlock it." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," Grimmjow obliged but unlocked it anyways.

The door creaked open to unveil a very bloody scene with numerous bodies scattered everywhere. "Well someone got their hands dirty." Grimmjow smirked (from the sight of fresh blood, he was almost positive). Rearing the corner came a spikey, gray-in-color-haired lanky man carrying a ridiculously large scythe. Grimmjow didn't hesitate to evade the attack swiftly with just one arm.

"You're a frisky one, ain't ya?" The man licked his lips then widened his eyes upon _really_ seeing Grimmjow. "B-brother...?" He pulled back the scythe and dropped it. "A-ain't ya s'posed to be dead?" Tears threatened behind his eyes.

"I am."

"Oh, what a cruel joke—now God has me seeing apparitions!" He sniffled and slowly reached forward, as if trying to confirm that he was solid. He poked Grimmjow's chest and shivered. "Y-you're real..."

"Fuck yeah I'm real!" He invited himself in and walked on past the shocked brother.

"We've come to bear the burden of bad news: you're sister is dead." Ulquiorra walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Cassandra...dead...?" He whipped around and stared at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sitting on the couch. "A-are you sure?"

"She burned in a house fire caused by some dragon-headed freak. Don't worry—_I_ took care of him _real_ good." Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

"But if Cassandra's gone, what about the coins and necklace?" He dropped to his knees.

"Whatever you're talking about, they probably burned down along with the house." Grimmjow shrugged.

"No way, if you guys were with Cassy at the time of her death, she would've handed them over to you.

"I don;t know what you're tal—"

"LIES!"

"Excuse me?"

"T-that's right, she would've given you the items to prevent them from ever reaching my touch. Hand them over."

"I honestly don't kno—"

"I know you have them—she probably told you to keep it a secret.

"Look, bro, I finally get to see you after who-knows-how-many-years of being dead—can't we just have a nice cup of tea or something?" _Now he;s starting to sound like Aizen_, Ulquiorra internally questioned Grimmjow's state of mind.

"You're right—I'll go fix us a batch." Leon got up and strode over to his kitchen. Ulquiorra observed him very carefully, having a weary mind about him.

"_He's quite the precarious character, don you think_?" He whispered to Grimmjow.

"_Hey, watch what you say about my brother, Ulquiorra_." He whisper-growled back at him.

"Garbage lover..." Ulquiorra swore Grimmjow popped a blood vessel at that.

"Here we are—enjoy!" Leon set down a cup in front of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow then sipped his own, watching Grimmjow slowly lift his cup to his lips and smiled at the act as he sat down. There was something about that smile that unnerved Ulquiorra...

"Don't drink that."

Grimmjow paused, "well why not?"

"Because it is most likely spiked or worse, _poisoned_." He said in all seriousness as usual.

Grimmjow turned to his now frowning brother for an answer, "now why would I ever do that? How rude!"

"You think we have these items that are apparently _very_ important to you so when Grimmjow suggested a nice beverage, you jumped on the chance to drug him and then pick-pocket him later.

"But he's my brother—there's now ay he'd do something as horrible as that! Why would he..." Grimmjow gazed into the cup and for a moment, Ulquiorra felt sorry for him.

"Hmmmmm I don't know, maybe it's because you're _already _**_dead_** so it wouldn't ever effect him externally or emotionally. And even worse, he probably just thinks that you're a figment of his imagination—check out the state of his eyes, Sexta, what do you see?"

Grimmjow timidly looked up from his cup and winced at the sight of his brother. "I can't believe you would pull something like this—to your own brother!" He screamed and threw the cup across the room in his boiling rage. "Come one Ulquiorra, let's go—there's nothing for us here."

Ulquiorra was currently having a stare-down with Grimmjow's brother as Grimmjow walked out.

"_I recognize you—you're that weirdo that was hugging Grimmjow's dead body_," Leon whispered darkly to him.

"I am...? Do tell more—"

"_Come one Ulquiorra_!" Grimmjow shouted and swung around the door frame to peer back inside.

"...another time, I suppose..." He brushed past his chair and met up with Grimmjow.

"Let's go break a window and then tear a garganta—it'll be much faster." Grimmjow suggested.

Once in the garganta, Ulquiorra took the chance to start up a random conversation. "I'm sorry that your 'family reunion' ended in such a disaster, but at least you got to _see_ them alive."

He felt the shadow of Grimmjow's head turn to look at him in the darkness. "You're right—I've had enough with my life, let's focus on yours from now on."

"...if you really want to..." Ulquiorra awaited the opening of the garganta. _I'd like to find out the truth about his death already so I can see how I possibly fit into that mess_.

A bright light shown through the darkness and the Hokkaido airport was revealed below Ulquiorra. _Time to go reunite with our gigai_.

646464

"So, where to now? A new library since we're in a fairly new area, anyways?" Grimmjow meakly suggested as he and Ulquiorra wandered the streets.

"The library does not seem to hold an answer for me," He watched a random look of disgust pass over Grimmjow's face. He had been enjoying the most random of expressions consistently pass over Grimmjow's face for the few hours they had been traveling now.

"You know what? Fuck this shit—I'm gonna say it! This might sound crazy (hell it _is_ crazy!), but ever since Cassandra mentioned that 'Grimm' thing...well let's just say I've been _seeing things_; unnatural things that shouldn't be logically possible. To think I'm seeing their true selves!" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and his eyes darted about crazily.

"Sexta, maybe we should call it a night—we've had enough drama for today. Besides, it is getting rather dark out." Ulquiorra tried to calm him down with the idea of rest.

"You're right—maybe I'm just tired. Alright, let's go find a nearby motel." He shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed forward ahead of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blindly followed Grimmjow into a now dark and very _empty_ part of the town. _Something doesn't feel right..._They neared a run-down looking motel and stopped for a few seconds.

"Ya know, I feel as if something's about ta leap out of a tree and pounc—"

What appeared to be a bald human bounded out of nowhere and dealt a deadly blow to Grimmjow's chest with a very large and intimidating purple scythe. Grimmjow flew backwards and skid far on the ground. Such a powerful scythe!

"_Grimmjow!_" Ulquiorra snapped out of his reverie and quickly took out his mod soul dispenser.

"I've finally found you, _Grimm_, now hand over what's mine!" He charged towards Grimmjow once more, but Ulquiorra sonídoed behind the man, causing him to whip around. Too fast for him to comprehend, Ulquiorra with beheaded him with Murcielago, not wanting to soil his hands. Once the deed was done, he appeared in front of Grimmjow and leaned over him. "Are you alright, Grimmjow?" He let his actual name slip out again.

**Grimmjow's POV**

"I'm fine, it's just my stu—" he coughed, "—pid gigai, after all." He looked up at Ulquiorra from the ground then gasped, for he saw something very odd attached to Ulquiorra, yet transparent as if it were an illusion. It had the exact same structure as Ulquiorra except number one, its hollow helm, tear-tracks, hollow hole, and rank number were missing. Two, its skin was a very lively peach that looked soft-to-the-touch. Three, its hair was as white and fluffy as snow and four, its eyes were the most vibrant shade of blue he has ever seen. But the most noticeable would have to be the huge, fluffy white feathered wings behind him.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow, is the pain getting to you?" Ulquiorra kept as impassive as ever, but the _thing_ attached to him seemed genuinely worried about his well being.

"Y-you're an...an...an..."

"A what, Sexta?" He looked a little annoyed now.

"...an _angel_." He exhaled.■

**Author's E/N: **Cheers for the unexpected ending! Woohoo! Excited for the next chapter? I know I am to write it, but I have to finish that time fic first! (P.S. I secretly started chapter eight though, just because I _had_ to get something down before I completely lost it—but the other parts I won't ever forget so they can wait :O) Hoped you liked my longest chapter yet in this series! I stayed up until 3 typing this damn thing! (it's 3:12am right now -.- Halibel would be itching to get out of the room already by now in the time fic xD)


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Painful Memories

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Ocho—Painful Memories**

**Third Person Omniscient**

"...a _what_?" Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt a searing pain reverberate throughout his body, but it ended up affecting his head the most. He clutched at his forehead and actually moaned. All these flitting memories began forcing themselves into his mind and they hurt like hell! He threw back his head and unleashed a blood-curdling scream.

Grimmjow stared up at him with bewildered eyes, shocked that he was actually witnessing the great emotionless Ulquiorra howl in pain (or a break down). He looked over to the flitting angel attached to him for an answer.

"He is _recalling his memories_," the Angel giggled and nodded for him to bear with it.

_There once was a very powerful and beautiful angel, ranked just below the archangels, named Ulquiorra. But you see, this angel had a problem: he was obsessed with watching the humans in their daily lives to the point of actually picking a favorite and, unfortunately, falling in love with that human. Even worse, 'that human' was _male_. Day by day, he would observe the human's moves and even learned his name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. However, several times he would find Grimmjow in a dangerous situation where his life was greatly threatened in close combat battles against fairy-tale creatures in human disguise. _

_Until one day, he just _knew_ that Grimmjow was going to die this time._

_You see, Grimmjow had this supposed girlfriend (that Ulquiorra did not approve of) who had a dark secret that she somehow managed to hide from him even though he was a Grimm; she was a banshee. Ulquiorra knew that she planned to stab (his) Grimmjow in the back and just **knew** that today, February 19, 1979, was the day she made her strike._

_Ulquiorra **had** to do something—that was **his** Grimmjow down there. He couldn't just sit idly by on a cloud and watch him die! So doing the only thing he was capable of doing, he approached God._

_Now God was not angry with him, only saddened. In order for Ulquiorra to approach the human, he would have to become a **fallen**. Now faced with this grave decision, Ulquiorra had a silent struggle of sorts. But in the end, he just knew he couldn't live with himself if he let Grimmjow die; so the next thing he knew, he was falling._

_And still **falling..**.._

_Snow white hair was slowly inked a dark black much like that of a raven. Pure white wings of light took a burning effect, scorching the feathers a tainted black. His electric blue eyes began to burn and turn an earthly emerald green as a result. The last effect was the peeling of his soft, peachy skin until a ghastly pale was left. He had to scream—how could he _not_? The pain was unbelievable! Tears like diamonds streamed down his face as he unleashed a high-pitched—deadly to any human's ears—scream until he eventually hit the ground at full-force._

_He stood up, taking in the scene in the woods before him: Grimmjow lying on the ground seemingly dead. The _thing_ was leaning over him with a bloodied hand and smirking deviously at her grand accomplishment. Now our hero was flammingly mad—he was beyond **pissed**!_

_Noriko Watashiya turned around after sensing a sudden power surge behind her and gasped at what she saw: a practically flaming in anger freshly (at least she assumed so) fallen _angel_. She took a few steps back, her eyes as wide as they could possibly get, and ended up tripping over Grimmjow's body in her lack of insight. That just made him even more pissed off than he already was. She crawled backwards using her hands like that of a dumb blonde (except she has black hair) in those cheesy horror films as he advanced towards her._

_Ulquiorra looked down on the damned banshee with incredible hatred, trying to burn her on the spot with just his eyes alone. He didn't hesitate then; he attacked her with such brutality, tearing limbs and all while crying out in agony. Crimson red dyed the mass of now-dead (from Ulquiorra stepping on its surface) grass and fallen leaves beneath Noriko._

_After he saw that the banshee was mutilated enough, he turned around to examine Grimmjow with eminent sadness in his eyes. A small whine escaped his lips and crescendo from there. He fell to his knees before the body and stroked Grimmjow's hair. "I'm so sorry...so sorry..." his voice cracked and he didn't even bother with choking back the sobs that racked his whole being._

_He leaned down and pecked Grimmjow on the lips, then he layed next to him and brought him into a tight hug in which he never planned to end, not caring about his black feathers falling everywhere around them._

_He cried his heart out then, and God bestowed a kindness to him: he let him die next to his one-sided lover and carried their souls onto Hueco Mundo, because he had business to be taken care of there. At the time, that was the best place to be sent even though there was major damage._

_But of course—as always—their memories were erased._

Ulquiorra slowly released his hold on his head and slowly peered down at Grimmjow, who was still on the ground. He felt a liquid on his hand and took note that he had been crying. "G-Grimmjow...I _know_ now..." Suddenly, what looked to be an arrow shot through Ulquiorra's upper chest. "_I love you_..." he choked out in a small whisper and _smiled_ before falling to his knees and flopping on the ground much like paper*.

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter, but I had originally planned to end it there and the next chappie is coming up soon (I'm already working on it and it's _really_ rated M, if ya know what I mean **smirk, smirk wink, wink**). Also, look forward to the _Trouble Cleff _update!

*= **spoiler if you're an english anime watcher and don't read the maga or watch Japanese version.** Flashback to when Ulquiorra was beaten down by Ichigo; the way he fell in the Japanese anime and Ichigo pushes him to the ground with his foot in his deranged hollow state and charges a red cero point-black at him.


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Recollection

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Bleach—I merely play with the characters.

◙█_**Grimm**_

**Capítulo Nueve—Recollection**

**Third Person Omniscient**

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock: "_NO!_" He flipped up off the ground (because he's _that_ flexible) and whipped out his mod soul dispenser so he could rid of his wounded gigai. He eyes the sneaky soul reaper far behind Ulquiorra holding a bow and arrow and launched forward after he consumed the mod soul.

The weak Soul Reaper jumped a little and quickly attempted at setting up his Zānpakutó again, but Grimmjow had gotten to him _much_ faster than he anticipated. _Don't underestimate the arrancar if you so happen to come across one of the free runners_. He should've listened to Captain Yamamoto.

Grimmjow blasted the shinigami's head off with a point-blank cero, not even thinking about how he could possibly attract _more_ attention with such an obvious attack. He then sonídoed before Ulquiorra and bent down to examine the damage: "Ulquiorra!" he rolled him over, "wake up! Don't die on me this easily!" A sob started to rack his body and he didn't know why; the great Grimmjow _never_ cried—not for anybody nor anything, neither!

Ulquiorra cracked open his eyes and inhaled, "I'm fine—the arrow went through my hollow hole."

"…" Grimmjow snorted, "then why the hell did ya make such a big scene?"

"Obviously you cannot imagine how painful it is to have something go through your hollow hole," he slowly pushed off the ground and winced as he removed the arrow.

"Well at least I know that it can also feel amazing if you rub it the right way." Grimmjow flashed his usual toothy grin, "care for me to show ya?"

"…"

"Oh come on—stop being so uptight all of the time and let loose a little, I mean it's not like you have a leader to impress anymore." Grimmjow frowned a little.

"I just…" he had to get his head straight, for he had a major migraine from the sudden memory explosion, leaving his usually organized thoughts disheveled.

"It'll be fun! Come on," he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and hoisted him up and then picked him up only to carry him in a princess-like fashion.

"What are you doing, Sexta?" Ulquiorra grew very cautious.

"Back to the Sexta ordeal, eh? Relax, just trust me on this one." He winked at him, making Ulquiorra nervous about what was to come though of course he took great care to hide it with his impassive exterior.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Sexta?"

"Well, I suppose this farmhouse behind us will do."

"I don't see no _farm_house."

"Oh right; I forgot that I can see farther than you." He then jumped into a really fast sonído, reaching the farm house in five seconds flat.

"Sure you sure no one lives here?"

"Well it doesn't look like anyone is home." Ulquiorra stared at him. "What?"

"What about our gigais?"

"Oh who gives a flying fuck! And it's not like we need them anymore, anyways." He kicked open the farmhouse door then back-kicked it just once they were inside. He scanned the area and proceeded to the staircase once he spotted one.

Ulquiorra bounced a little in Grimmjow's arms from the trudging up the stairs. "I still don't see why you have to carr—"

"Oh hush up," he kicked open the first door to the right and scowled upon finding out it was a bathroom.

"Know your place, Sexta." Ulquiorra was silently getting fed up with the weird acts Grimmjow was displaying until he found a bedroom. Grimmjow entered the room and kicked the door shut. He gently set Ulquiorra on the ground to stand in front of him and turned him around to face him, "finally you relea—"

He was cut off by Grimmjow leaning down and crashing his tan lips against Ulquiorra's black and white ones. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he pulled back on instinct to get away.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and growled at him, "what's the matter? I thought you wanted this!"

"What exactly are you referring to as 'this'?" Ulquiorra began his interrogation.

Grimmjow face-palmed, "fuckin' sex, what else?"

"…" _What the hell is he talking _about? Ulquiorra gulped and backed up, but miscalculated the presence of the bed and tripped onto it.

"In a rush to be bottom, eh?"

"_Excuse me_?" Grimmjow sonídoed on top of Ulquiorra and mashed their lips together again. He smirked when Ulquiorra gasped from the sudden contact and took the liberty to stick his tongue in.

Ulquiorra was tempted to bite his tongue off but then again, he didn't really want to hurt Grimmjow in any way so he just decided to fight back with his own tongue, unbeknownst to him that it was what Grimmjow preferred.

Grimmjow groaned into the heated kiss and grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's head to deepen the kiss and ended up pulling the helmet side. He had forgotten all about that _thing_—it might prove to be a problem when they get into it.

_Of course he would fight back, why didn't I think of that_? Ulquiorra started to give in, not really wanting to prolong the seemingly endless battle. He felt a sneaky hand grab the zipper of his top and pull it down quickly. Grimmjow broke the kiss and wiped the trail of saliva away.

"Ready to feel a burst of ecstasy?" Grimmjow grinned and rested a finger on the brim of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, not giving him a chance to retaliate. He began a slow tracing of it back and forth and then all around the perfect circle.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he gasped—the feeling was incredible! It was kind of like how those humans describe how 'getting high feels' but way better. A small shiver sent up his body from his nerves excitement.

Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra's face, definitely not wanting to miss his chance to see an aroused Ulquiorra—namely the impassive mask being broken. His face was a blushing mess and his lips were slightly parted along with lust-covered eyes, "ah, man that's fucking hot." The image ended up going straight to his groin.

Ulquiorra clutched the bedsheets and moaned when Grimmjow moved his finger in more and proceeded to run it along his hollow hole. He panted and met Grimmjow's beautiful turquoise eyes.

Grimmjow suddenly pulled away his hand and Ulquiorra whimpered from the loss of touch, missing the amazing high already. Grimmjow chuckled, "felt good, didn't it? Bet ya want more." He grabbed both of Ulquiorra's wrists and pinned the above his head, holding them there with one hand.

"Why ever did you stop and what do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra's face was slowly reverting back to normal (which Grimmjow did _not_ want).

"I wasn't going to do it forever and you're not going anywhere." He bent down and started nipping at Ulquiorra's left nipple while he undid his sash with his free hand.

"W-what are you doing? Or rather, planning?" Ulquiorra grew uneasy.

Grimmjow lifted up his head from his current task and froze, for above Ulquiorra's head was an image of a gold halo. He shut his eyes and reopened them; the image was gone. However, Ulquiorra's serious face remained. "What's the matter, not enjoying yourself?"

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No," Grimmjow sneered, "no of course not." He looked back downwards and began trailing ghost-like kisses down Ulquiorra's chest as he slowly slipped down the hakama.

Ulquiorra shivered from the light touches and leaned his head back to look at the white ceiling above him. _What is going on_? "Sexta, do educate me on what exactly you're doing that requires the removal of my clothes."

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he cocked an eyebrow, "you cannot be serious; are you really that dense?"

"I am not stupid."

"No, idiot, you're just too intelligent! People who are above average tend to have no common sense." He averted his eyes to examine his new task at hand: removing Ulquiorra's underwear.

"So do you rely solely on common sense, Grimmjow?"

"No—that's fucking Yammy, the retard! I am pretty well educated, fuck you very much." He let go of the waistband, so that it would snap back against Ulquiorra, out of his anger.

"You have a pretty foul mouth for an intellect." He ignored the slight sting he felt.

"And you have a pretty little smart mouth, now shut the fuck up already; I can't stand listening to your monotonous babble anymore. Who would've known you would be this fucking annoying when chatty?" He slipped down the plain boxers and examined Ulquiorra's erection when no response followed.

"Heh, hard already?" He smirked, "jeez, you're a fast one." However in reality, it usually took a lot for Grimmjow to get erect, but he was already fairly hard himself just from seeing Ulquiorra pull off such arousing expressions when he _never_ makes any kind of expression; unless you consider dead serious as one.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lifted up his head and gazed at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed, "just forget about it and enjoy the moment." He grabbed Ulquiorra's length and gave it a few pumps while he sucked on Ulquiorra's jugular.

"Ack! Wh-wha?" Ulquiorra squirmed and choked when two fingers were thrust between his dual-colored lips.

"Suck 'em good, babe," Grimmjow winked at him and continued to stroke his partner's cock.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "twyin ta oda meh awound."

Grimmjow laughed at his distorted speech then grew serious, "do it if you don't want to experience a more extreme pain than stretching and insured soreness in the morning."

Ulquiorra huffed but complied, making sure to completely coat the digits in saliva. Just when he was beginning to have fun with it, Grimmjow pulled them out.

"I can't watch that anymore; you ready?"

He slowly nodded, a little confused at what he meant—but he didn't want to admit that.

Grimmjow made his signature grin and slipped a slick finger into Ulquiorra's puckered entrance.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock and pain, "wha….t-that…hurts…" he squirmed.

"_Relax_, the pain will lessen if you do." Grimmjow wiggled his finger around to stretch out the tight muscle. He added another finger—much to Ulquiorra's dismay—and moved them around in a scissoring motion.

Ulquiorra whined beneath him, "how much longer is it going to take?"

"Will ya just stop asking questions already and suck it up like a man? Yeesh, never knew you were this much of a baby," he teased and stuck a third finger in to block Ulquiorra's most-likely-to-be-snippy reply. Once he felt it was stretched well enough, he pulled out his fingers and ran them along Ulquiorra's shaft to latch up some pre-cum for lube. He spread it around his hard member and looked down at Ulquiorra's face. He was biting his lip—probably to keep back his embarrassing moans, as he sees them as—and was still clutching at the bed sheets for support. He lifted his eyebrows and smirked at him, "here comes the big one, Ulqui!"

"Just what is _that_ supposed to me—" before he could question any further, Grimmjow positioned himself and allotted his throbbing cock to enter Ulquiorra's still-pretty-tight entrance. Ulquiorra gasped at the large intrusion and stiffened, making a nice tight wall around Grimmjow.

"God fuck are you _tight_! Damn, it's just like I said before, you gotta relax if you hope for me to go any further with this, Ulqui." He smiled down at him and grabbed Ulquiorra's abandoned erection, attempting another hand-job to somehow distract Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra slumped back a little and moaned, releasing his tight hold on Grimmjow a little. Grimmjow then took the opportunity to enter further until he was all the way in. He let go of Ulquiorra's wrists, totally forgetting that he was still holding them and Ulquiorra stopped clutching the sheets and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's back and chest.

"So are you going to fuck me hard or what, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra smirked up at him and dimmed his eyes.

"Heh, finally getting the hang of it? Well you bet your pretty little pale ass I am!" Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's lower back for a better hold as Grimmjow pulled out and thrust back in with great force. He moved to the side a bit and ended up hitting Ulquiorra's soft spot.

"_Grimmjow_! W-what the hell was _that_?" He breathed out and loosened his grip on Grimmjow's back a little, for he had been digging into it from needing to tear at something during the experience of great pain, but now it was like a burst of ecstasy as Grimmjow had said earlier. "H-hit it again…"

"Was already planning on it, Ulqui," he pulled out and thrust back in again, quickly picking back up his fast pace. He felt an insane amount of heat pooled in his groin that kept gathering from all the beautiful moans that Ulquiorra kept eliciting each time he hit his prostrate.

"G-Grimmjow, I-I c-can't hold it…..any….more—a-ah! Ngghh…." He sprayed his load all over Grimmjow's well-toned stomach, but he could care less about where it went. Not long after did Grimmjow follow suit, filling Ulquiorra with his seed which turned out to be quite a loud. He collapsed on top of Ulquiorra, a sweaty mess and panting heavily.

"Shit, haven't had this good of a fuck in ages…..or maybe I've just never had this good of a fuck," he chuckled to himself and rolled off of Ulquiorra to the left side of the bed, easily tearing from his grasp.

Ulquiorra panted and splayed his arms on the bed in a tired motion. He moved his eyes to look at Grimmjow and ended up meeting his eyes. Glimmering emerald green eyes met sparkling turquoise ones and they stayed like that for a little, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, Grimmjow rolled back over and brought Ulquiorra into a hug, though making sure not to stab himself with Ulquiorra's protruding horn. He sighed contentedly and cuddled him closer. "You know I never thought that we would end up like this, Ulqui. But you know, I'm not afraid to admit it, but I think I'm in love with you, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra blushed and looked up at him, "w-what? Say it again…."

"What? Now I know you heard me you little weasel, well whatever, as long as it makes you happy I suppose. I love you, and only you, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"…..again?"

"Now you're just playing with me."

Ulquiorra blushed deeper and buried his face in Grimmjow's buff chest. "I wov you too, Gwimmjow." He mumbled into his chest.

"What? I can't hear you~" Grimmjow smirked down at him and made Ulquiorra look up at him by pulling him slightly apart and lifting his chin to look into his deep green eyes. "Repeat yourself."

Ulquiorra sighed, but made himself meet Grimmjow's eyes. "I love you too, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Now can I go to sleep?" Grimmjow actually made a sincere smile for once and kissed Ulquiorra's forehead.

"Okay, whatever you say, Ulqui."

"Then I command you to stop calling me that horrible pet name this instant."

"Hope you have sweet dreams, my little _Ulqui_."

Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes, "you are hopeless….."

646464646464

"_Wake up, Ulquiorra, it's time to go to the meeting."_

"Hnnnn? Just a few more minutes and….then….."

A chuckled resounded into Ulquiorra's ears, "_and you call me the one who oversleeps when you're just as bad, Ulqui_."

Ulquiorra snapped awake upon hearing that horrible pet name that he very much disliked. "I told you not to call me that, _Sexta_." Ulquiorra only took note of the weird motor he was hearing against his ear when it suddenly stopped.

Grimmjow sighed, "back to step one…."

"What was that motor just now?" Ulquiorra blinked and pulled back to stare up at Grimmjow with an adorable sleepy expression.

"Aw, you look so cute right now! And I don't know what you are talking about, we're in a farmland—there are no motors here." Grimmjow patted the helm-free side of Ulquiorra's head.

Ulquiorra swatted at his hand. "C-cut that out! And I believe the motor was coming from your chest, by the way, so you were obviously creating it."

"Oh, you mean purring? Eh-heh my body kind of just does it on its own sometimes, you know…being a type of cat and all…" a slight blush tinted his cheek and he stared in a different direction other than Ulquiorra's and scratched the back of his head.

Ulquiorra blinked and just decided to dismiss the matter altogether. "Well we have to attend a meeting like you said and I prefer not to show up like this, so I'm going to take a shower then get dressed. Clean yourself up of your own accord, or however you do it I don't care."

"Um, I take showers too you know. I don't know if there is a second bathroom in this house so why don't we just take one together?" Grimmjow looked back at him and cocked a fine blue brow in question.

"You cannot be serious. That is absolutely ridiculous." Ulquiorra turned his body and started to scoot off of the bed.

"How is it 'ridiculous' to you?" Grimmjow furrowed his brows in confusion.

"It just is; now forget about it and reside to licking yourself or something since you claim to be 'a type of cat'." He pushed himself off of the bed and wobbled a bit, trying to regain his normal balance.

"That's disgusting! I don't do _everything_ that a cat does! Gaw! How could you think so low of me?" He threw up his arms and flailed wildly.

Ulquiorra turned to observe the sight and chuckled. "Fine, we can take a shower together since you so insist on it, but if you touch me in a wrong way at all I will not hesitate to boot your ass out."

"Yes, _ma'am_."

"Don't push your luck, Sexta."

"You know I didn't mean anything by it," he walked around Ulquiorra and winked at him, already heading for the bathroom. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He called back to him and giggled.

"Child…."

After they had a battle in the shower, Grimmjow was eventually kicked out for squeezing Ulquiorra's ass (but he couldn't help himself when such a perfect butt was placed in front of his view, really he just _had_ to do it), but managed to finish cleaning himself before he enacted that deed so he was all good.

They found each part of their clothes scattered on the floor and bed and dressed themselves. Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra and smirked. "So….how are we going to explain this to the others? Are we going to keep it a secret or what?"

Ulquiorra contemplated on this for a moment as they trudged down the staircase and were on their way out. "Hmmmmm, I don't really know, but it would probably be best if we kept it a se—what the?"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra was floating in the air the minute they exited the house and was floating ever higher—and higher. "G-get me down from here! What is going on?"

"Ulquiorra! What the _fuck_? Where are you going? Are you trying to leave me all of a sudden?" Grimmjow freaked and started to hover after him, but it was no use because he just kept going higher and higher into the sky as if his body was taking him to some unreachable destination.

"_What_? No! You think I'm doing this to myself? What is wrong with you? Hurry up and get me down from here!"

"I-I can't go any higher than this—I-I don't know what to do, Ulquiorra!" His eyes widened crazily as Ulquiorra flew ever higher until he could hardly see or hear him.

"GRIMMJOW!" The faint voice reached his ears and he could hear the sobs in it.

"ULQUIORRA! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME NOW OF ALL TIMES! COME BACK, COME BACK! COME BACK, COME BACK, COME BACK, come back, come back…" he dropped to his knees still in mid-air and sobbed into his hands. The last thing he remembered was the fact that Ulquiorra had transformed into that weird angel version of him he saw that horrible night where he thought he was going to die and how broken he looked as he flew up into oblivion before he stopped sobbing and decided to drag his ass to the meeting area and spread the news to the other Espadas.■

**Author's E/N:** Like the cliffie? Well you won't hear from them again until at least two chapters because I gotta pick up on my NnoiSzay and StarHali . Oh and I admit they were a little OOC in this chapter, though mostly towards the ending they were, but what can you do sometimes? Now, it takes me a _while_ to write sex scenes for some reason, so that's why this chapter was particularly slow because I had to constantly stop, stare at it and think about it. I cannot promise you that the next chapter will be out anytime soon, because I draw an absolute blank on what to write for it and I've been giving this story too much love lately and letting my other one's collect dust. I feel bad for the others who read those stories, too and want them to be updated so I have to try my hardest in updating them. *Nods head*, but I promise you I _will_ have this out before summer ends (hopefully)! And WOOT for chapter Aaroniero, btw! That I managed to even get this far is amazing to me, congrats to my longest story yet! Though I know that _Trouble Cleff_ will eventually surpass its length, being the slow story that it is xD All I have to say about this story, though, is that we're getting _very_ close to the fourth and final arc! Isn't that exciting? :D During the fourth arc some soul reaper shizzam and prego happens, but that's all I am going to tell you, teehee~

Stay tuned for chapter Yammy,

The authoress.


End file.
